Run it!
by dourdan
Summary: Title and lyrics are from Just like Fire by Pink. This is the story of Elena Rose, the daughter of Ryo and Alice. Elena is about to compete in the Autumn festival against the kids of several other alumni, including Soma's daughter. As well as Prayikina, the daughter of Erina and Akira. But Ryo has a secret, one that he can't bear to tell his precious little girl.
1. Fatherhood

The greatest day of Ryo's life was not the day he graduated the academy. But rather, when he was twenty-five, living in Copenhagen, working for Alice's father's company. One day out of the blue she pulled him into the bathroom.

"I can't believe I did this…" The look on Alice's face said it all. "I don't know what I was thinking." She screamed as she punched the wall.

"Mistress, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Remy and Alice had fooled around on many occasions, but he always assumed she was on birth control especially since she was always the one who initiated.

"When Erina announced that she was expecting a baby with Akira…"

"That was months ago…"

"I got jealous, so I stopped taking my pills then when your lackluster sperm failed to do their job I took matters into my own hands."

Ryo didn't even want to think about what she meant by that. "You're having my kid?"

"Yes, so I'm going to need you to buy me a ring, my size is four. Don't even both to ask my father's permission, we'll elope somewhere."

Ryo thought for a moment. This was for real. Did he really want to be stuck with Alice for the rest of his life? But if she was telling the truth, if she was carrying his baby, he couldn't leave her.

He bought her a ring, it, of course, was not up to her expectations, but she accepted it anyway. They eloped in France. Eight months later she gave birth to a little girl via a scheduled c-section. The nurse handed Ryo his daughter, a little angel with his dark hair. Ryo wiped tears from his eyes as his daughter opened her sparkly red eyes and smiled.

When Alice awoke in her hospital room Ryo was rocking their daughter in his arms. "Don't I get to hold her?" Alice asked. She did want to hold her baby if only to determine a name.

As Ryo put the little girl in Alice's arms the baby started to cry. "I guess I had that coming," Alice muttered. She looked at her daughter's face. "You name will be…"

"Mistress, can we name her Elena?"

"Who is Elena?"

"Elena was my mother."

Alice looked to him. "Interesting, I never knew that. Ok, how about Elena Rose Nakiri."

"As you wish mistress, may I hold her?" Ryo knew why Alice would want the baby to have her last name. The name Nakiri stood for a lot more than Kurokiba. And he wanted his daughter to have all the opportunity she could.

"Yes, as long as you can get her to shut up."

The moment the baby was back in Ryo's arms she calmed down. "Elena Rose, you're my little miracle."

15 years later-

Freshman Autumn finals.

"In this miraculous turn of events the final eight are all the children of former alumni!" shouted the perky MC. "Moma Yukihira, the daughter of Soma Yukihira. Megumi Tadokoro!"

The shy girl with long black hair smiled.

"You better rock the finals!" shouted a boy with fiery red hair. Her brother Kintro had won Autumn final his freshman year.

"Giovanna Aldini, the daughter of Takumi Aldini!" the MC announced next.

The supermodel blonde flicked grated parmesan at her adoring fans.

"A girl who needs no introduction- Prayikina Nakiri-Hayama!"

As the MC said her name the beauty born of the God tongue and superhuman nose threw up the peace sign.

"Kyle Mito, son of the meat heiress Ikumi!" the MC pointed to the muscular American boy with the giant cleaver.

"Elena Rose Nakiri!"

The crowd roared for the tall goth girl. Elena had grown to look a lot like her father. She had long black hair that she wore loose. And for the competition, she wore face paint under her eyes like Ryo always did. But she inherited her mother's posture. She walked like a beauty queen, shimmering with confidence.

"Tomas Marui, son of Zenji Marui."

The timid boy took a bow.

"James Sakaki, son of Ryoko Sakaki."

The boy shook up a beer and sprayed in at his fans. "Sakaki brings the party!"

"And Davis Bryant, son of Yuki Yoshino!"

The blonde boy shot his rifle at the ceiling. "And my daddy along with my game hunter momma bring the fire."

The brackets were-

\- Prayikina vs Davis

-Tomas vs Moma

-James vs Giovanna

-Kyle vs Elena

Elena ran back to her parents. "Daddy, I can't believe I'm in the finals!"

Ryo hung his head, looking to Alice, who simply shook her head. "Your road is long from over. Your father was a failure…"

"I'm sorry dear wife, but if I remember correctly I tied for 2nd place while you were eliminated in the prelims."

Alice stomped off.

Elena caressed her father's cheek, "I love you daddy, but she's going to get you for that."

"It will be worth it, I love you so much. I'm so proud of you." Ryo took out his bandana. "I want you to have this."

Elena had witnessed her father cook; she knew the power of the bandana. "Do you think it will work for me?"

"Worth a try…" Ryo shrugged.

Elena started to cry. Her father always believed in her. "I'm really scared. What if I lose in the prelims like mom?"

Ryo put his arms around her. "Do you remember what I told you about being scared?"

Elena nodded. "You told me about when you worked at the Pub after you lost grandma and grandpa. You were on your own, and you were scared, but you found your courage through your cooking. Because when you cook you go to war fighting with everything you have. So when you win, you can truly savor the victory and if you lose you go down in a blaze of glory."

Ryo kissed her forehead. "Elena Rose, you'll always be my little girl."


	2. Rockstar

Prayikina vs Davis- battle - Kale- winner Prayikina.

"Prayikina's dish of Kale with Indian inspired paneer easily defeated Davis with his Kale wrapped venison."

-Tomas vs Moma- battle – Winter melon!

"Moma created a stew that masked the bitterness of winter melon!"

-James vs Giovanna-battle - Tomatoes!

"Giovanna crushed her competition with her signature spaghetti marinara!"

-Kyle vs Elena- battle – beef!

"WHAT!" Elena's mind was filled with profanity. How exactly did the first three matches come to be vegetable based but somehow her match against the son of the meat queen was based on the one product Kyle had expert knowledge of?

Could it possibly be because the three judges were the school principal Soma Yukihira, Satoshi Isshiki a former seat 7 who currently was now a Michelin star chef in New York, and IKUMI MITO- KYLE'S MOTHER!

Elena Rose had a battle plan. She was going to execute a surf and turf of sorts. From her mother, she knew how to Sous-vide, from her father she knew how to make bread in a superhuman amount of time. She looked to the crowd, "Daddy?" She reached for the bandana. "I need your fire." She placed the bandana on and as she tied the knot at the base of her hair she suddenly heard the music.

 _'We came here to run it, run it, run it!_

 _We came here to run it, run it, run it!_

 _Just like fire, burning up the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me_ any way

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

I'mma _disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what_ you _gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me_ anyway _!'_

Time stood still. There was no one in the area except herself. She grabbed sirloin and lobster, poaching them with herbs as she started on her puff pastry. She would make Beef Wellington with lobster and compound butter. To her butter, she added parsley, garlic and lots of cayenne pepper.

Erina was in the audience with her husband and daughter by her side. Alice stomped over. "Is this how little you think of your daughter?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Erina asked.

"You're screwing over Elena Rose so Prayikina has an easy road to the finals!"

"My Kiki does not require such underhanded tactics," Erina turned to her cousin. "How is your husband?"

"Ryo's fine."

"Mom, don't do this," Prayikina muttered.

Soma looked over. The tall Japanese man had dark red hair that he wore long like his late father. Soma had been sleeping, using his arms as a pillow. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the skill level of the academy students, especially this year's freshmen class. It was like a reunion of sorts. He remembered the first time he met Elena Rose, at her christening. Soma was the girl's god father and his wife Megumi was her god mother.

"How was Ryo's trip to Sweden?" Erina asked.

"Fine, not that it's any of your business."

"Erina!" Soma shouted.

Kyle presented first, he made a broiled steak on a bed of garlic rice. The dish was passable. The treatment of the meat was at the level one would expect for the son of Ikumi, but Soma knew the best was yet to come. Elena Rose had been cooking at her daddy's side from the moment she was born.

Everyone knew about the power of Ryo's bandana, how it changed his personality, bringing out his passion and fire. But when he cooked with his daughter, he became a whole different person. As a father, Soma could relate. He knew Ryo wanted to teach his daughter to see the world of food on the level that their group of friends did.

Elena Rose presented her dish. "I made a beef wellington with lobster risotto."

The judged looked confused. "Did you forget to plate it?" Soma asked.

"Cut into the pastry," Elena said excitedly.

"That is so cool!" squealed Ikumi. "You wrapped the beef in perfectly cooked risotto so that every bite contains an entire spectrum of flavors!"

"Mom…" Kyle groaned. The winner was obvious; all three points went to Elena Rose.

"There you have it, folks," the MC announced. "If you turn your attention to the screen you will see the brackets for the semi-finals.

Elena Rose looked up, she would be facing Giovianna next.

Now all eyes were on Soma to determine the theme. Soma pressed a finger to his head. "For Moma and Prayikina you will be cooking with um…"

Erina glared."JUST PICK SOMETHING ALREADY!"

"Fine- I pick chocolate. Each of your dishes has to highlight chocolate. Now for Elena Rose and Giovanna, your dish will be a pizza. The semi-finals will be held in two weeks, best of luck to all of you, ladies."

Ryo smiled as he watched Elena getting congratulated by all her friends.

Soma approached offering him a cigarette. "Your little girl's really impressive."

Ryo's hands trembled as he lit a cigarette. "Thanks, that means a lot."He had lost a lot of weight. At the age of forty, he was dying.

"Have you told anyone about the diagnosis?"

"Only you," Ryo gripped his stomach in pain. "After the surgery failed…"

"It's ok man, I'm here for you. But just a heads up, Erina knows about your trip to the pain clinic."

"Of all people…" Ryo shook his head he could already picture what Erina would say at his funeral. 'Gee Alice, what kind of wife doesn't know her man has terminal cancer?'

"Soma, please promise me when I go you'll watch over Elena Rose."

"I might as well since I'm stuck here as interim principal. But you really need to sit down with her."

"I'm not ready to tell my daughter I might not live to see her graduate." Cancer in Ryo's stomach was untreatable. Alice's mother was willing to pay for chemo if only to help with the pain. But the first few months were so unbearable and resulted in severe internal bleeding. Before coming to watch his daughter compete Ryo had spent a week at a clinic that specialized in therapy for people in the late stages of terminal illness. Ryo shook his head. "Is this the definition of ironic? I devoted my life to food and now I'm going to die of stomach cancer."

"Could you do me a favor?" Soma asked. "Just sit down and write Elena Rose a letter, something for that poor girl to hold on to." When Soma's father died on an expedition, he always wished he had left him something other than just memories.

"I guess I could do that," Remy said as he finished his cigarette. "And I'm sorry about your old man. We tried to make it for the funeral but I had come down with a fever."

"I got the card Alice sent."

"How did your old man die, anyway?"

"He drowned in someplace called Jusenkyo. I think it's in China."

"This world is a crazy place. I'm really going to miss it."


	3. Boyfriend

Ryo and Alice lay in bed. He had his arms around his wife's body, holding her close. "I'm not an idiot, Ryo. I know you're sick. I saw all of your medications. Why did you tell my mother to lie to me about why you went to Sweden?"

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, you failed!" Alice cried. "How bad is it? I have the right to know."

Ryo's voice was a whisper, "It's bad." He took off his shirt. He had not been intimate with his wife for nearly a year, due to travel and work keeping them apart. This scar on my hip is from my chemo port, this one on my chest is from my PICC line, and this one he motioned towards the massive series of scars on his stomach is from when the doctors removed, part of my stomach, my a few inches of my intestines to remove the tumors. Then when I had an MRI they found tumors in my liver. So I had another surgery, only for the illness to return even stronger.

"You are so selfish! I'm your wife! Don't you think I would have wanted to be by your side? We've been married for 15 years and best friends even longer." Alice put her arms around him crying into his shoulder. She felt sick to her stomach. "I love you, Ryo."

Ryo looked at her with an expression of shock. "What?"

"Are you serious, you never thought I loved you?"

"What's the point?" His voice trembled.

Alice kissed his cheek. "Will you at least let me hold you?"

Ryo felt a little guilty, his mind drifted back to the one moment when he felt real love from his wife. They were supposed to fly to Japan for Soma's father's memorial but Ryo had awoken with such a horrible fever he couldn't open his eyes. He assumed she would be upset, but Alice held him. She was crying so hard, he swore he was hallucinating.

Alice called her mother begging her to send for a doctor.

Ryo's had developed pneumonia in his chest, with terrible pain. Elena, at the age of 12 was already at the academy. He reached for his wife's hand. Ryo cried when he felt her touch him.

That was why in the off campus hotel he and Alice made love. Not sex or fooling around, they made deep passionate love, treasuring every moment.

The next day Ryo met with Elena at the Polar star dorm to work on her dish but there was an unexpected third party. A large Asian boy with his hair in braids was with Elena and they appeared to be rapping while using various pans as percussion instruments.

(lyrics by Fort Minor Remember the name)

"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will- take it, Elena!"

"Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name.

Ryo- K, yo- he doesn't need his name up in lights…"

Ryo smiled, he was intrigued enough to not barge in. 'This is kind of cool.'

The boy picked up, "Who the hell is he anyway?

He never really talks much

Never concerned with status but still leaving them all star struck

Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact

That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps

Put it together himself, now the picture connects."

Ryo opened the door.

"Daddy, you made it!"

The boy jumped up. "Oh my God! It's really you!"

"Do you always rap about people who are late for meetings?" Ryo asked.

"Nah man, we at Polar Star like to sing the praises of all the heroes of the 92nd class: you, Soma, Erina, Alice- if it wasn't for what your crew did, this school would be a jacked-up place."

"Daddy, this is Jamie- my boyfriend."

"Jamie Mimasaka, it's an honor, sir."

"Boyfriend?" Ryo was not sure how to react.

"Don't worry dad, no one at the academy has time to have sex."

"Got that right," Jamie muttered, "I'm probably going to fail out like my dad did."

"Who was your father?" Ryo asked.

"Subaru Mimasaka, kind of a legend for all the wrong reasons. But rest assured I'm nothing like him."

"Jamie's cool. Anyway let's get started; I already know the pizza Giovanna is going to make."

"You do?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, man," Jamie said, "G is the most outspoken vegan at the Academy."

Ryo doubled over laughing. "Takumi Aldini must be so proud."

Jamie was laughing with him. "She doesn't even use pasta she using that spiral thing that skins carrots and zucchini!"

"You two are a bunch of Neanderthals! Giovanna's cooking is amazing. Everything she makes is light and fresh. So my pizza should be bold and savory with bacon or foie gras…"

"-With Limburger!" Jamie added.

"No! I am not putting your mom's Limburger cheese on my pizza!"

"It pairs well with bacon and onions…" he added.

"No it does not, it smells like a men's locker room!"

Ryo put his hand over his face, already knowing the answer, "Jamie who is you mother?"

"Nao Sadatsuka, mom was a big influence on me. She's the cook I want to grow up to be."

"Nao Sadatsuka married Subaru Mimasaka?" Ryo couldn't even imagine such a pairing.

"Not 'married' per say. But back to cheese, at least Limburger is a real cheese, unlike the crap G uses. "

"Nutritional yeast tastes great!" Elena shouted.

"What's nutritional yeast?" Ryo asked.

"You never worked with nutritional yeast? Not even in Grandpa's lab? The flavor is a cross between cheddar and almonds."

Ryo took a taste from the jar. "It does have a nutty flavor, I wonder what would taste like toasted." He put a few spoonfuls in a plan on low heat, cooking it until the nutty aroma filled the room. "It has a breadcrumb quality." Ryo looked to Elena, "and what to breadcrumbs pair well with?"

"Oysters!" she said excitedly. "I can do oysters Rockefeller pizza!"

Jamie tasted the powder, "Who toasts nutritional yeast?"

"My dad, Ryo- K, the rock star chef. Come on Jamie, help me prep my dough!"

Ryo took out a notebook, "Dear Elena, my angel, by the time you read this I will be long gone from this world. Please do not marry Jamie." He watched as the two grilled the pizza crust on a bed of coals. "I'm not going to say I disapprove, hell I might be completely wrong. Just always stay true to your soul. And for the love of all that is holy do not eat anything inspired by Nao's cooking." Ryo closed his notebook. Elena was so happy, he had no right to ruin her joy.


	4. Daughters

The teen MC took to the mike "First into the arena is the goddess of greenery Giovanna!"

Giovanna strutted in like a model, striking a pose.

"Versus the princess of fire- Elena Rose!"

Elena and Giovanna exchanged a high five. "I can't believe how scared I am," Giovanna said. "My dad doesn't know I'm a vegan."

"But you won with your spaghetti marinara," Elena said.

"He thought I was being cute."

Elena silently mouthed "OMG."

"You're so lucky, your dad believes in you no matter what. I actually asked my dad not to come to this round."

"Well, he didn't listen." Elena motioned towards a tall blonde man in the audience.

Giovanna sighed. "Great…" She looked to Ryo and Alice. The man was resting his head on Alice's shoulder. "Is your dad ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?"

Ryo had been struggling with anemia. He was visibly tired, even shivering. But that didn't stop him from making his way over to Giovanna's father, Takumi Aldini. "Hey Takumi, I hear you're turning your Michelin star restaurant into a salad bar!"

Takumi rolled his eyes. "She likes to work with vegetables- what's the big deal?"

"She doesn't even cook pasta!" Ryo was laughing so hard people were staring. "what does she eat at home? And don't tell me she's one of those social justice chicks who preaches about the ozone or how all the fish are going extinct."

"When's the last time you cooked beef or chicken?"

"At least I can."

Giovanna finished her cracker-like crust and set it aside as she got her red sauce prepared. With her sauce bubbling, she felt like she had some extra time and took down a tea kettle along with some herbs. She poured a cup of tea offering it to Ryo. "Hello Mr. Kurokiba, I am so honored to make your acquaintance."

"What's that?" Ryo asked. He made no effort reach for the tea.

"It will help with the pain in your stomach."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I know a lot more than just vegetables. I know the medicinal properties of herbs- and I know how to cook meat eggs and dairy. Otherwise, I would have never made it through training camp week. The only reason I'm cooking a vegan dish is that the Autumn finals are all about expressing who you are as a chef. You of all people should know that."

Ryo took the teacup and let it drop to the ground. "Perhaps you should express yourself back to the main stage."

Giovanna lunged at Ryo. Takumi immediately stood up getting between them. "Sweetie let get you back to your station before your sauce burns."

Giovanna left with her father. "Has he always been such an a******?"

"Yes, you're lucky he's mellowed over the years or I'd be scraping your remains off the ceiling."

Giovanna looked over at Elena, she was adding the oysters and raw eggs before putting her pizza into a salamander broiler. Giovanna started her arugula salad, adding a simple vinaigrette.

The judges for the round were Erina, Soma and Giovanna's uncle Isami Aldini. She let Elena present first. The judges enjoyed Elena's decadent flavors. The creamy of the eggs paired with the oysters all over a bed of mozzarella, ricotta, and a buttery cream sauce. All topped with toasted nutritional yeast.

Then it was Giovanna's turn. Erina shook her head. "You really should have created more elements. This is dish any five-year-old could make."

"I'm sorry Gigi," Isami added, "You defiantly did not make good use of your time."

Her uncle's words caused the girl to cry. "I was trying to do something nice!"

Soma stood up. "No, if that was the case your act of kindness could have waited until after the match. It is clear to everyone here that you were calling out Elena's father."

"What?" Elena asked. She had been so focused she had not noticed the interaction.

"The arrogant bastard said a vegan had no place at the Academy!"

Ryo approached. "I said no such thing!"

Elena stood by her father. "Giovanna, you are one of my best friends, but will not insult my father!"

Takumi approached Giovanna. "I would have to agree. Ryo Kurokiba is an esteemed graduate of the academy, deserving of your respect."

"I apologize Mr. Kurokiba," she wiped tears from her eyes. "People cheer for me because of my looks, but when it comes to my cooking I always feel like such a freak."

Ryo broke off a piece of sauce covered flat bread and took a bite. "I could make this better."

Soma chuckled. "By adding fish?"

"No, from a vegan perspective you could have upped the acidity with kalamata olives or even some cherry tomatoes with red onions would have paired nicely. Even a cream based sauce using almonds would have added a new layer of flavor. And I would never say a vegan has no place here. You are not a freak, you cook the food you want to eat. That makes you truly brave."

"Thank you, sir." Giovanna turned to the judges. "Just make the official announcement so we can all go watch Moma and Prayikina."

Erina grabbed the microphone, "Moving on the finals is Elena Rose!"

Giovanna left the arena with her father. "Gigi, can I ask- what possessed you to make that tea?"

"Elena is my friend. And she loves her dad more than anything, the way she talks about him; like he's Keith Richards, Gordon Ramsey and Jesus all rolled into one. Remeber how last summer you let me do volunteer work in India?"

"Feeding the homeless, and working at orphanages, to use as a platform when you try for Miss Teen Italy. "

"I learned from the nurses on staff how to identify various illnesses. I don't know what's wrong with him but I could tell he had severe anemia. But apparently not severe enough to stop him from talking smack about me."

"He was screwing around. And the critique on your food, that was the words Ryo Kurokiba, husband, and father- my God if you met him when he was a student you would be running for the hills."

Giovanna smiled. "Then I'm glad I didn't."

Takumi nodded. "So you're seriously a vegan? Does this mean I can't make you any of the pastries you used to love as a kid?"

Giovanna slugged him in the arm. "Don't worry dad, I'll teach you all about the use of egg and dairy substitutions."

"So you still want to take over my restaurant someday? Or do I leave it all to your cousins?"

"Daddy! I can cook traditional Italian!"

Takumi laughed. "I was kidding, but if you want to work in a real kitchen someday you need to grow a thicker skin."


	5. Sweetness

When Elena was six years old, Ryo had been sent to Greece to meet with seafood suppliers, he had been gone for a week, but that Saturday would be the day he returned. She wanted to make her daddy something special, so she put on a pot of boiling water to melt chocolate. She had never done it before, but she had watched her mommy plenty of times. She stood on a chair, wearing the long-sleeved dress her mother put her in.

"ELENA ROSE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN UNSUPERVISED!"

Startled by her mother's voice Elena spun around, knocking the pot off the stove. She fell off the chair, but it took her a moment to realize the severity of her situation - Elena's arm was on fire. Alice was frozen in place. A maid pushed past her as extinguished the girl with a towel. Elena was sobbing.

Alice demanded the maid leave and send for a doctor. Alone with her daughter, she slapped Elena in the face. She proceeded to lift her daughter's dress and hit her in the leg with a wooden spoon, leaving painful welts.

"I'm sorry mommy!" the little girl cried.

"ALICE!" Alice's mother stood in the doorway. "You get away from that poor little angel!"

Alice obliged, but as she left she turned to Elena. "You just wait until your father get's home."

Alice's mother rolled her eyes since, when it came to Elena, that statement was the complete opposite of a threat.

Alice's mother carried Elena to bed, when the doctor arrived he bandaged her wrist and gave her some medicine for the pain. Elena went to sleep. When she awoke hours later Ryo was by her side. "That's going to leave a pretty gnarly scar."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

Ryo kissed her forehead. "All good chefs have scars. We wear them with pride."

Elena always noticed the scars her daddy's hands. Some were from cooking, but many were from the bad people who sold him after his mommy and daddy died. "Why doesn't mommy have scars?"

Ryo stroked her cheek. "That's because I said, good chefs."

 **-Semi Finals match-**

Elena sat with Ryo to watch the match. The judges were Soma, and since the idea of Soma judging his own daughter's match seemed a little off, the other two were Akira and Alice respectively. Erina took a seat next to Ryo. "I wish that was you instead of Alice- it would be a reunion of the three kings."

"You'll have to wait for the finals."

"Really daddy?" Elena threw her arms around Ryo, "I get to cook for you!" Just then Jamie called to her. Elena looked to Ryo.

"It's fine sweetheart, I have your auntie Erina to keep me company."

"I love you, Dad, I'll see you later."

Erina smiled. "Elena is such a great kid, she really takes after her daddy."

"So does Prayikina," Ryo pointed out. It was not uncommon for bi-racial children to favor the darker of the two nationalities. The girl had Akira's dark skin, green eyes, and even his white hair.

"I'm glad. Akira is a wonderful man."

"How did you end up falling for Akira. He's great but when we got the baby shower announcement it really took me and Alice by surprise."

Erina blushed as she looked at her husband. Akira was always tall and muscular, but the man he grew into was truly stunning.

"After graduation I expected Soma to stick around, run his restaurant, be someplace I could always find him."

"Like a pet?" Ryo asked.

Erina laughed. "I certainly didn't expect him to head to Singapore, and then come back two years later to elope with Megumi."

"What did you do for those two years?"

"I stayed at the school, working as Granddad's assistant, taking the occasional tasting gig. Akira, of course, stayed to help out his mom. One day he asked for an appointment with Granddad, he wanted to apprentice towards becoming a teacher. So Granddad asked me to be Akira's mentor."

"He wanted you to get over Soma?"

"I guess, I was pretty depressed. And well, I always had respect for Akira. In addition to identifying ingredients, he can actually identify freshness. We hung out he cooked for me, and I swear to god everytime he made me…you get the picture. But then one time, on Valentine's Day…" Erina bit her lip, pulling her legs together as if getting aroused by the very mention of the moment."We had a cooking battle. We each cooked one dish, something that would blow our senses. He prepared Fish vindaloo and oh God his use of spices…"

Ryo was laughing so hard his side hurt. "And what did you make?"

"I made him an herb crusted salmon with rosemary potatoes. That was the night little Prayikina was conceived. "

"And who were you picturing as he… "

Erina slugged Ryo in the arm.

"Erina, as friends, let's be serious, if Megumi dropped dead later today, you would slit Akira's throat in a heartbeat."

"I have a little girl crush on Soma, and I always will, but I would not murder the father of my child," Erina's looked back to the judging table. "But if both Megumi and Akira both died of natural causes…"

"Oh my God! That look! Your little sadistic glare, that's why you and Alice could never get along, and why I know you as well as I know her! It wasn't just a crush. And if you ended up with Soma I will bet you anything your kid's name would not have been hyphenated!"

"Better hyphenated then nonexistent," she muttered. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"My name doesn't mean anything. My family is gone. With the name 'Nakiri', Elena is royalty, with my name she's the daughter of a Pub cook."

"No, she's the daughter of an academy graduate!" Erina held Ryo's hand, "I'm going to make a promise to you. When you pass on I'll be the one to watch over Elena Rose. She will stay with me and Akira every summer, and cook with Prayikina- you know how much the girls love each other." Erina wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll protect her. If she wants to take your last name I will take her down to the courthouse myself."

"I appreciate your kindness but Soma is her godfather."

"But Prayikina is her best friend."

The time was nearly up, Prayikina presented to the judges her dish, an ice cream sundae: an ice cream made with Indian inspired spices served over chocolate rum cake topped with spiced chocolate sauce. Prayikina's eyes went straight to Alice who was moving the elements around with her spoon.

"Auntie Alice?" Prayikina looked worried. "Was it my presentation? I was trying to focus on the flavors."

"To impress your father, I assume?" Alice muttered.

Before Akira could say anything Soma turned to her with a roar, "Just taste it already before I ram it down your throat! Prayikina is not Erina! You are on this panel to be fair and unbiased."

Ryo laughed. "And that's why I choose Soma. Erina, your family means a lot to me and I do hope you will always be in Elena's life, but you have to admit. Soma has a way of cutting through the bullshit. His courage is inspirational."

"I have to agree," Erina said, still holding Ryo's hand.

Next Moma presented her dish: a strange black soup.

"It's a surprise, daddy," Moma said sweetly.

Soma could practically hear Fumio Daimido's ghost whispering in his ear, "She is Joichiro's granddaughter …"

Akira went pale, "Moma?"

"Squid and octopus in a chocolate mole sauce."

Ryo and Erina were doubled over laughing. "I guess you made the choice to not be a judge."

Soma shook his head, he slammed his fist on the table. "I should expel you for pulling a stunt like this during the Autumn final."

"Dad, I stood no chance at beating Prayikina."

"Well, now Prayikina's win is tainted by the fact that you didn't even try. You would have been better off not showing up."

The crowd started to jeer. "BOO! You don't deserve to be in the semi-final!"

"Your brother would have at least tried!"

"You're a disgrace!"

"That's enough!" Soma stood up, "For the finals- held in one week- the theme will be Eggs!"

As the crowd exited the arena, Moma returned to her station where she sat under the table in a fetal position.

Ryo sat down beside her. "That was kind of funny."

Moma smiled. "I know about the ramen battle where you blew my mom's cooking out of the water. Every step of the way you accused her of not being a warrior at your level."

"And she wasn't, but she tried her hardest because cooking was her passion. Do you actually want to be a chef?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, food is all I've ever known. I'm the daughter of two alumni and my brother is the 5th chair on the ten. It's kind of overwhelming!"

"This is your life. If you don't want to be here you don't have to. Hell, even your grandfather walked away from the Academy."

"You're right! I'm only fourteen, there is so much I want to do!"

"Talk to your Dad, I've known Soma for a long time, trust me he'll understand."

"Elena's lucky to have a dad like you."


	6. History

Ryo's stomach was hurting. He swallowed some pills with a glass of water, but immediately vomited into the toilet.

Alice stood in the doorway. "You don't have to visit her today."

"Elena's expecting me. I have some injections I can take, but I'll need you to help me."

"I'll help you, but you have to let me pick you up around midnight, so you get some sleep."

"You could come with me she's your daughter too."

"I would only make her nervous."

Ryo retrieved a series of syringes from his suitcase. "Because you're always so critical of her."

"Says the rock star warrior of the kitchen? As I recall when you were at this school you would scream at opponents for not being as passionate as you."

"Elena isn't an opponent, Elena is our daughter."

"Our daughter who has no ambition. Do you know what she wants to do when she graduates?"

"I doubt she told you."

"She told my mother she wants to open a seafood restaurant in California, with Prayikina and that weird rapper boyfriend of her's- So pathetic." Alice removed the syringe from its casing. "So where does this go?"

"In my stomach," Ryo lifted his shirt. As Alice injected the needle into his pain stricken muscles he places a tablet under his tongue letting it melt.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm on blood thinners..."

Alice rolled her eyes. "If I refused to help you would you have asked Elena?"

"Oh my God, Alice." Ryo looked at the ceiling as if in prayer. "You act like you're all that I have. You're not- If you refused I would have asked Soma, Megumi, Akira, or even Erina!"

Ryo slammed the door as he left. He lit a cigarette as he made the twenty-minute walk to walk to Polar Star.

Ryo could hear Elena's screams even before he rang the doorbell. "I hate eggs!"

Jamie was waiting outside the kitchen. "Mr. K, Elena's having a hard time, maybe you could go in, give her some inspiration?"

"You went to training camp with Elena?" Ryo asked. He was curious if she always struggled this much under pressure.

"I actually didn't go to training camp with Elena, I'm a second year. I met Elena when she moved into Polar Star."

"Daddy, why did it have to be eggs?!" Elena screamed.

"I think Soma did it as a joke, in honor of Erina."

"How she always tried to screw him over when it came to eggs?" Jamie asked. "Those stories are legendary."

Ryo smiled. "When Soma performed his entrance exam, she tried to say it tasted like crap but luckily Elena's grandfather tasted his dish when she left."

Jamie laughed."Can you imagine an alternate reality if that didn't happen if Soma never made it into the school?"

Ryo nodded. "The 92nd class would have never survived Erina's father. It's why the 10 seats are not nearly as powerful as they were in my day."

"Yeah," Jamie said, "I heard back in the day they could actually get teachers fired. Now they're a glorified student council."

Elena slumped over the prep table. "It would still be nice to make it there."

"For real?" Jamie asked. "You want a seat on the 10?"

"It would be nice. We could start a music club. Whatever, it's just a pipedream, I can't even figure out a freaking egg!"

Ryo took a seat sitting backward on a chair with his arms crossed. "Do you two know the story of Soma's breakfast challenge debacle?"

Jamie's eyes lit up. "The soufflé omelets- how Soma took it down to the wire. I mean he could have gone with a different idea- something that could actually be made in a buffet style but no - he had burner after burner going." Jamie brought down a single egg spinning it on the table. "Wait, Mr. K- I know Alice hit so many plates she ran out of ingredients, but I know you passed too- but what did you make?"

Ryo shrugged. "It's a recipe that is very dear to my heart. I'll tell you both someday. But tell me, Elena, what did you make for the breakfast challenge?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes…."

"Elena!" Jamie shouted. "You made chocolate pancakes with candied bacon and a Sunnyside up egg!- You made history by clearing 600 plates!"

"How did you clear 600 plates?" Ryo asked.

"Every single element was made ahead of time, even the eggs."

"But 600 servings?" Ryo was beyond impressed.

"I actually made 900 servings- Caffeine pills mixed with Redbull- not something I ever want to do again."

"Well, when you run your own restaurant…" Jamie said.

"When I run my own place the only buffet will be a salad bar. Anyway, the rules said I had to clear plates, they did not forbid little kids from grabbing two or more plates at a time. I had little kids sitting on the floor in front of my station grabbing plate after plate."

"That's why you are such a genius! Elena, why do you never give yourself credit for how brilliant you are?" Jamie asked. "I wasn't even there and I know you were every bit a star as Prayikina." For fun Jamie was recreating the egg dish that cleared him 200 plates; a single egg cooked in a wok, with lemon, water, and pickle juice, for a soft poached consistency, topped with chopped sour pickles and peppers. "The school paper called her Alice 2.0."

Those words caused Elena to storm out of the kitchen. "Oh f- Sorry, I know her mother is the last person she would want to be compared to." Jamie plated his dish and simply left it on the counter as he went after his girlfriend.

Ryo chuckled at the boy's misfortune. 'If you weren't putting the moves on my daughter before you certainly won't be now…'

His attention drifted to the plate. "A unique take on pickled eggs…" Ryo took a bite. Despite the discomfort in his stomach the softness of the egg paired with the sourness of the pickles and peppers actually felt soothing. "Not bad."

Jamie came back in without Elena. "D- Did you try my dish?"

"It was actually very good, I could taste your mother's influence but it was not overpowering. I can easily see how you passed training camp. So where's Elena?"

"Upstairs with Moma, follow me, sir."


	7. Pretty

Ryo and Jamie were greeted by the sound of dueling violins. When Alice had put a violin in 4-year-old Elena's hands Ryo was apprehensive. But the little girl took to the instrument with ease. By age of seven, she was composing music. Both Elena and Moma wore wireless mics.

(Hallelujah by Panic! at the disco)

"All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah!' Moma voice was soft meant for acoustic music.

"Sing Hallelujah!' Elena's singing voice was more aggressive, making her perhaps not the best partner. "Show praise with your body. Stand up, sing hallelujah- hallelujah! And if you can't stop shaking, lean back, let it move right through ya!"

The girls with their violins matched each other beat for beat- "Say your prayers

Say your prayers

Say your prayers."

Moma started up, "I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing

Stop thinking about

The bullets from my mouth

I love the things you hate about yourself

Just finished a daydream

Who were you trying to BE?"

Ryo smiled as Elena held the note, her singing voice was so beautiful.

Jamie opened the door. "Babe, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Ryo." Megumi had been sitting in the bed, "long time no see."

The last time Ryo had seen Megumi was the day the girls were dropped off for the middle school academy program. Before the onset of his illness.

"Would you like to hang out in the kitchen? I can maybe cook something for you?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Ryo was lost in her beautiful golden eyes as he followed her to the kitchen. "What brings you to Polar Star?"

"I brought over a video camera for Moma, she shooting an audition tape to try for a performing arts school." Megumi took down a pot and placed inside some dried scallops, shrimp, along with various herbs, she was making a broth. "How was Sweeden?"

"It was nice, a lot of IVs, dialysis. The sauna and the physical therapy were helpful." Ryo started to cough.

"Are you sure you're up for judging the finals? From what you told Soma, I know your organs are failing. What if you vomit?"

"Then I get to taste the dish twice."

Megumi laughed so hard she lost her breath. "God, Ryo, why did you have to leave with Alice…"

"What?"

"You could have gone anywhere you could have even stayed in Japan."

"I just didn't want to be alone. I guess at the time it felt like Alice was the only family I had."

"Do you remember that party during year three? Alice had a headache so she left early."

"You gave me a ride back to the mansion," Ryo remembered every moment, "we kissed."

"You told me I looked so beautiful under the light of the moon."

"I meant every word."

Megumi wiped tears from her eyes. "Maybe in another life." She tasted the broth. "I'll give the broth a few more minutes."

After Elena started at the academy Ryo considered leaving Alice. He was working non-stop, traveling, meeting with vendors, negotiating contracts. He was experiencing constant pain in his stomach, but he assumed it was due to ulcers. Ryo had suffered from ulcers his entire life. Then one day, in Barcelona, Ryo collapsed. When he opened his eyes at the hospital Alice's mother was by his side. "I'm so sorry," she said. "You have gastrointestinal cancer."

Ryo had not felt afraid when his father died at sea or when illness took his mother just a week later. He was not afraid was he was sold into slavery to pay his family's debts, or when he arrived in Denmark. Ryo was a warrior, but the idea of leaving this world, leaving behind Elena Rose caused him to weep.

"You're not giving up. I won't let you. I will pay for the best medical facilities in Europe."

"Thank you, Mom."

Alice's mother cried as she kissed Ryo's forehead. "I always thought of you as my son. "

Ryo was awoken back to the present as Elena came through the door.

"Daddy, there you are! I have some great ideas for my dish! Music always gets me inspired."

"What did you have in mind?" Ryo asked.

"A seafood egg drop soup!"

"That could be interesting," said Megumi.

"I could use food coloring to make every element a different color!"

Ryo and Megumi shot each other confused expressions.

"The broth can be tinted blue, the crab at the bottom can be tinted green like grass. I would leave some of the egg white as is, to serve as clouds but others could be yellow, orange and red like a sunrise! And I'll top the whole thing off with a seared scallop dusted with gold leaf."

Megumi was about to speak. Ryo quietly muttered, "Avoid the P-word. "

"Pretty?" Megumi asked out loud.

"Yes, that P-word," Ryo sighed.

Elena's face fell. "It does sound like something Mom would make."

"You could do something based around flavors," Megumi suggested, "Use natural ingredients to create colors and pair taste combinations."

"And nix the gold leaf," Ryo added.

The group went to work, experimenting with various combinations. The sweetness of crab paired well with a spinach puree. Saffron and turmeric created vibrantly colored egg strands, but the best combination was sriracha and tabasco with cyanine powder to create a vibrant red. "That is so good!" Elena shouted.

Ryo took a taste. "It pairs well with the subtle flavor of the broth." Ryo was feeling tired. He looked up at the clock, t was already six in the evening. "Why don't we call it a day, we can hang out in the rec-room, maybe watch a movie."

"Will you cook something for me?"Elena asked.

Megumi could see how exhausted Ryo was. "I could cook something."

"It's getting pretty late, you should head back to Soma."

Megumi kissed Ryo's cheek. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

Elena brought out puff pastry. "Can we make turnovers?"

"Like when you were little? You always loved to make all kinds of fun shapes."

"That's a great idea, let's make fun-shaped crab-scallop turnovers!" Elena mixed cooks crab with cream-cheese parsley and chives.

"Where's Jamie?" Ryo asked.

"Playing video games, I told him I wanted to spend the day with you." Elena's voice betrayed a hint of sadness.

Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you unhappy?" He thought about his conversation with Moma. The last thing he wanted was for Elena to feel obligated to stay at the academy because she was the daughter of two graduates.

"No, I love it here. I love cooking, being with my friends. But I really miss you."

Ryo smiled as he seared off scallops. "I miss you too Elena."

They assembled the turnovers by placing some crab filling in the pastry followed by a scallop and more filling. Then each piece was closed and sealed with a fork, before being glazed with beaten egg.

They ate turnovers while watching cartoons until Elena fell asleep with her head on his lap. Ryo carefully stood up. He kissed Elena's cheek. "Sleep well, my angel."

He went to the kitchen. Taking a seat at the prep table he pulled out his notebook. "Dear Elena Rose…"


	8. Scars

Alice arrived at Polar Star a little before midnight since Ryo had turned off his phone. She had spent the day downtown shopping. Her mother would be arriving later in the week to watch Elena compete in the finals.

Elena awoke to the sound of her mother knocking at the door. "Hi mom," she said with a yawn.

Alice barged through the door. "Where is your father?"

"I don't know, maybe in the kitchen?"

Ryo was slumped over as if he had fallen asleep. But as Alice tried to wake him it was clear that was not the case- Ryo was unconscious. Elena's screamed as her father's head hit the floor.

Kyle and Giovanna ran down the stairs. "Kyle- Get your phone! Call an ambulance!" the girl cried. Giovanna checked Ryo's vitals. "He's not breathing."

"We're you in Kyle Mito's room?" Elena asked.

"Is that really what you want to be focusing on?" Giovanna started chest compressions. Ryo had a pulse. She knew if she could give him air until the paramedics arrived Ryo would have a chance at recovery or at least survival.

Elena backed off. Since Kyle was on the line with emergency services she took out her phone and called Prayikina so her family could meet up with Elena and Alice at the hospital.

Alice didn't have anyone to call so she called Soma.

The paramedics arrived shortly. Ryo was put on oxygen. Elena asked if she could ride with her father to the hospital, but the paramedic said no due to the fact that Ryo was nowhere near stable. "We won't know for sure until he's admitted but from his current condition I believe your father has likely suffered a stroke."

At the hospital, Takumi sat with Giovanna, holding her as she cried. Ikumi Mito sat with Kyle. "Mom, how well did you know Elena's dad?"

"I knew him well enough. Here at the Academy, everyone goes through the fire together and the ones that make it out we're like family. But I still think Alice Nakiri is a real b-."

"Mom!"

"Not like she can hear me from all the way over here. I can't believe she sent Soma in to get an update. What kind of wife does that?"

"You always said Soma was the leader of the 92nd class. Not even really by choice."

Erina arrived with her husband and daughter. She went straight to Elena. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. But you should know- the chef you are, you father would be so proud."

"Thank you, Auntie Erina."

"Screw you, Erina!" Alice cried.

Soma emerged from the double doors, covering his face with his hand as if he had been crying. "It is with deep sorrow and a heavy heart that I …"

Megumi went to her husband's side. "It's ok. We're all here together."

Some nodded. "Ryo Kurokiba has passed away. The cause of death was heart failure." While still appearing to be crying Soma walked up to Akira, "You, Erina- this way- now."

"I wonder who you'll be competing against in the finals," Elena asked Prayikina.

"You."

"No, I can't not without my Dad."

Soma and Megumi snuck Erina and Akira through the double doors, to a side room labeled 'Critical Care.'

Ryo lay in bed shivering he had a trach in his throat attached to a ventilator. "I…I wanted to say goodbye."

"But not to your daughter?" Akira asked.

"I don't want Alice here. I only want the people I care about."

Erina had an idea. "Akira you go and grab the girls. Alice won't suspect a thing if she only see's you."

Akira left the room. "Prayikina," he whispered to his daughter. "You and Elena start crying really hard so I can sneak you away."

Prayikina had already put the pieces together. "Elena, you dad's alive. I need you to start crying really over dramatic." Elena buried her head in Prayikina's shoulder, sobbing. Prayikina looked to her father. "It's ok Elena, your dad is in heaven," she said loudly.

Akira hugged both girls. "Alice, I'm going to take the girls to the cafeteria for a snack. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Alice didn't answer- she didn't even look in his direction.

Akira and the girls walked in the direction of the elevators then quickly ducked through the emergency exit door Megumi was holding open.

Akira paused outside the door. "Elena, your father is alive, but he is very sick." As Elena looked at him with her innocent eyes the man lost whatever composure he had.

Megumi put her arms around him. "It's okay, Soma can be the one to explain."

Elena went in the room. At the sight of her father's condition, she felt to her knees. "Oh God…"

Soma's heart was breaking, but he knew he had to be strong, "Elena, three years ago your father was diagnosed with extremely aggressive cancer. When you and your mother found him unconscious, he had suffered a stroke." Soma sat down, covering his face. It seemed like only yesterday he and Ryo were Elena's age.

Elena crawled into her father's bed. Her daddy was burning with fever. "No, this can't be happening. I want to cook for you! I want you to be there when I open my restaurant! I want you at my wedding!" Elena tears fell in on her daddy's chest. "Dad, you're my best friend, I wanted to take care of you." She touched Ryo's stomach.

Ryo held her hand. "Remember what I said about scars?"

"We wear them with pride."

"To show the world how hard we can fight. You have to believe me, Elena, I fought as hard as I could."

Megumi held his hand. "You don't have to fight anymore."

Prayikina was crying so hard she could barely breathe. Then suddenly she started to giggle.

Ryo started to laugh, as tears flowed down his cheeks. "You can say it."

"Uncle Ryo? When you die can I keep your balls?" she was, of course, referring to the stress balls he rotated in his palm. Prayikina always loved Ryo's balls. As a child, she never understood why her desire to see or touch them resulted in laughter. But as a teen, she figured it out and now it was her favorite topic.

"They're in my coat."

Prayikina took Ryo's stress balls and rolled them in her hand the way he always did. "Do you like how I handle your balls?"

"You are so precious, Prayikina." He motioned for her to come close. "At the memorial make sure to put one in your mom's mouth and the other in my wife's, so other people can actually speak."

"I love you, Uncle Ryo."

Megumi held Soma's hand to give him strength. "You have to tell her, she needs to understand…"

"Auntie Megumi?"

Megumi swallowed hard. "Elena your daddy can't breathe on his own, and he's in a lot of pain."

Elena started to cry again.

Soma patted her shoulder. "You have to be brave."

Ryo looked to Soma. "Please give Elena my note book."

Suddenly Alice burst through the door. "Akira, you conniving deceitful towel head!"

"Real mature Alice," Akira said with a laugh.

Alice slapped him in the face. "You shut your mouth- camel jockey!"

"You know I'm Indian, right? Idiotic white rabbit."

"Did you call me a rabbit?"

"Yeah white skin, red eyes, you look more like a rabbit than I do an Arab. Maybe I should get you some playboy bunny ears…"

Alice was about to take another swing with Erina clocked her square in the jaw. "Racist c-!"

The cousins were in a full on brawl.

"Akira, give me a hand?" Soma asked as he attempted to pull Erina off of Alice.

Akira was still laughing.

"Akira!"

"What?"

"One of these is yours!"

"Fine." Akira took hold Erina, "Babe, it's fine, your cousin is just an ignorant b-."

"It's not fine!" Erina shouted at Alice, "Ryo didn't want you here! If you actually loved him you would have…."

Beep….

Everyone looked at Ryo's vitals. He had flat-lined. Elena was stroking his face. Prayikina was holding his left hand. In his right, Ryo held the ventilator tube. He had ripped it out. Soma could not help but notice a hint of a smile. Ryo was at peace.

Alice lunged at Ryo's body. Megumi grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare touch him! How did you even get in here?"

"I am his wife, I have rights!"

Elena spoke in a whisper, "Get out!"

"Elena Rose, I am your mother!"

"GET OUT! You're not my mother. I may share your blood but the people in this room are my real family. I'm not going back to Denmark. I'll stay at the school and cook with Prayikina. I'll learn about flavor from Uncle Akira and technique from Uncle Soma. Megumi will teach me how to cook like daddy and Erina…" Elena looked to her Aunt. "Erina will tell me when I fail but she won't make me feel like a complete failure."


	9. Grandma

The memorial was held the next day. Alice's mother had flown in with Ryo's will. She had made sure he wrote up an official document stating his wishes.

Ryo's body had been cremated. His ashes were given to Soma, Akira, and Elena to spread at the school. A public memorial was to be held at the outdoor stage, the same stage every class stood in front of for year one orientation. A crowd had gathered to listen to speeches and pay their respects. Elena and Prayikina sat on the front step of the Nakiri estate. Erina and Akira were already at the memorial, but Elena was too upset to go. She knew her grandmother would be there, and that brought her comfort but to see all of the people there to pay tribute to her father was overwhelming.

All of the students were in their school uniforms but Elena and Prayikina would be among the speakers so they were dressed up. Prayikina wore a white sari, to honor her Hindu heritage, while Elena wore a simple black spaghetti strap dress. Prayikina was braiding Elena's hair. "My dad told me stories about Hinduism and reincarnation. If you dad comes back as an animal what do you think it would be?"

Elena laughed. "I know what my mom would say?"

"A puppy!" both girls said together.

"Jix, you have to buy me a coke," Prayikina said with a smile.

"What do you think my dad would come back as?"

"Well since dragons don't exist I would say a tiger."

Elena wrapped her father's bandana around her wrist. "I would like to think he's a bird, maybe a seagull, so he could make it back to the port town where he was born. And he would always watch over me."

"Have you looked at your dad's notebook?"

"No, not yet. I just feel like, that would be like a final goodbye."

"Can I see it?" Prayikina asked.

"Sure," Elena said, she was about to take the notebook out of her bag when suddenly Prayikina sprang up and squealed for joy.

"Nana!"

Elena looked up to see Prayikina's grandmother Jun. Elena always thought the woman looked like a little doll. Even in her youth she never reached 5 feet in height. With her large eyes, made even more pronounced by her glasses and her high ponytail that was now mixed with hints of white. Jun was as sweet and childlike as ever. Prayikina hugged her Nana, lifting her up.

"You certainly have your father's strength."

"Nana, I can't believe you made it! Dad said you were stranded in Mexico because of the hurricane."

"I was, I should never have taken that trip so close to the Autumn finals. I wanted so badly to see you compete in the preliminaries. I have been on flight after flight for the past three days to get here."

"You're here now, that's all that matters, Dad is going to be so excited!"

"Kiki, I brought you chilies, fresh- or freshly dried- from Chihuahua." Jen produced a giant bag filled with chilies of all shapes and sizes. "Nothing but the best for my Kiki."

Prayikina took out a dried Serrano and held it to her nose the way her father held his cinnamon sticks. She then put the whole thing in her mouth chewing it like gum. "So good!"

There were tears in Jun's eyes. "My little Kiki, you're all grown up. I remember the day your father first placed you in my arms. Since Akira was already 6 or 7 or maybe even 8…"

"When you adopted him.." Prayikina added, to keep Jun's train of thought.

"He didn't call me mom, sometimes he did, but he mostly called me Jun. Once I even yelled at him for not calling me Professor. Thinking back, I'm so ashamed. Akira is my little boy, my son. You made me realize that."

 _Jun had been at the hospital. Erina's water had broken but the contractions were not coming. Then came the bleeding, her uterus had ruptured- Erina was at risk for losing the baby. And to make things worse had Akira disappeared. Jun looked all over for him. "Akira? Where are you?"_

 _From the restroom, she could hear him crying. "Akira? Please open the door."_

 _"The door's not locked."_

 _"Oh..." Jun opened the door to find Akira sitting on the floor._

 _His hands were covering his face. "My poor Erina is in so much pain. I-I love her."_

 _"I know you do. What you said to Erina at the wedding. How you would always love and cherish her for her beauty and her mind- her soul...'_

 _"They're cutting out her uterus, the baby is suffocating. My little girl is dead and my wife will never be able to carry another child."_

 _"You can always adopt."_

 _"I know, but I wanted this baby. Ever since I first saw her on the ultrasound. I wanted so badly to meet my daughter."_

 _"Where is the baby right now?" Jun asked. At the very least Jun could make arrangements for a funeral._

 _"They're taking Erina to surgery."_

 _"Wait- what! Are you saying they haven't done the surgery yet! There's a chance the baby is still alive! You need to be in the operating room! You need to be by your wife's side!"_

 _Akira stood up and splashed water on his face. "You're right, I need to be there for my wife, for my family."_

 _Jun hugged Akira. "Akira, you have been through so much in your life. I have never seen you give up. I believe in you. If something goes wrong, just know I'll be right in the waiting room. "_

 _"Thanks, Jun."_

 _Hours later Akira emerged to the waiting room wearing green hospital scrubs. His hands were covered in blood. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."_

 _Jun followed him to the room. Erina was in bed holding her little daughter._

 _"Erina, she's beautiful."_

 _"Would you like to hold her?" Erina asked handing the baby to Akira._

 _Akira placed the newborn in Jun's arms. The woman was trembling nervously. "I'm not sure about this I've never held a baby before. Maybe you should take her back."_

 _Akira looked to Jun. "Mom, you're the reason why she's here. You gave me the courage to be there for my family. So please I want you to hold your granddaughter."_

 _"You called me mom. And this- she's my granddaughter. What is her name?"_

 _Erina wiped tears as she answered, "Prayikina Jun Nakiri-Hayama or Kiki. Our little Kiki."_

 _For the next few years, Jun was the go-to babysitter. She was there when Kiki said her first word, "Dada." And when the little girl took her first steps._

 _But there was one night in particular that Jun would always remember. Akira had been on a date-night with Erina._

 _"Dada!" the little girl cried. "I want Dada!"_

 _Jun picked up the baby. "Your daddy will be back soon." She rocked Kiki in her arms. "I know you want to be held by your daddy. Your daddy is so amazing, he's brilliant and strong. I used to think of him as my student or my assistant, but ever since you came along… Seeing how much he loves you. I realize that's how much I love him. I'd live and die for Akira the way he would live and die for you little Kiki- probably even more so because you are so precious."_

 _Jun turned around to see Akira in the doorway. "I love you too, Mom."_

As Jun ended her story she turned to Elena. "I'm so sorry about your father. Ryo was such a kind young man. I remember the year Alice and Ryo teamed up with Akira at the Moon festival."

Prayikina laughed."Yeah, Auntie Alice nearly got both Dad and Uncle Ryo kicked out of school."

"Alice was only trying to be a friend," Jen said. "Back when he was in school it was always very difficult for your father to make friends. Anyway, let's all go to the memorial together. In this time of sadness, we need to share our strength and courage."


	10. Memorial

Elena, Prayikina, and Jun made their way to the outdoor stage. Alice's mother was testing the mic. "Hello, Elena-screeeeech. Oops sorry. But now that all of the speakers have arrived we can begin. Seated on stage were Soma, Megumi, Erina, and Akira."

"Where's my mom?" Elena asked?

The woman spoke into the mic, "My daughter, Alice, Ryo's widow, has made the decision to not attend this memorial service. Luckily I am the executor of Ryo's estate, so it is my decision and mine alone that this memorial will proceed."

"Oh, ok…" Elena said, taking a seat.

"Daddy, Nana's here!" Prayikina told Akira. Akira, in his white suit, looked to the crowd. Despite his sadness, the sight of Jun caused him to smile.

The first to deliver a speech was speech was Megumi, although she adored Megumi Elena's focus was elsewhere as she took out the notebook.

"Lobster Beef Wellington…, Oyster Rockefeller Pizza…, …Scorpion shellfish Soba."

"Hey that was your recipe from the prelims," Prayikina said. "That was so fun. Principal Soma making edible insects the theme of the Autumn finals. I always loved eating bugs, the flavor mimics a seafood taste."

Soma looked at the girls. He cupped his hand over his face. "Your father deconstructed every one of your recipes."

Each and every entry had suggestions on how to make each dish better. She turned to the last page, "Elena's sunrise soup." Elena was crying when her fingers noticed a hidden flap, like an envelope.

"Dear Elena Rose, When you read this I will be long gone from this world. I thought a lot about what I want in this life, for you. I want you to have the one thing that always seemed out of reach for me- I want you to be happy. Having you in my life was the closest I came. But now you're all grown up, and if dating the rapper son of Subaru Mimasaka and Nao Sadatsuka makes you happy…Just don't eat Nao's cooking. Or do. If you want- there's a reason she made it all the way to year 3 before dropping out to start her own food line." After that sentence, the writing became noticeably shakier.

"You and Jamie make such a great team. I promised you both I would tell you how I passed training camp. Here it is - Elena Kurokiba's Chili-egg soup. This is the recipe that cleared me 200 plates. I have it committed to memory, but I figure it should be written down someplace, so it, like my mother, is never forgotten."

The recipe called for sea water, canned tomatoes, and chilies, boiled with fish scraps then the whole thing was topped with an egg that was scrambled as the soup cooked, so add richness. There were other optional ingredients that were added if they could be afforded, like dried shrimp, or squid.

"Growing up my family was very poor, some days this was all I had to eat. But the warmth always soothed the pain in my stomach. You grandmother created this recipe, but it was the last thing I cooked for her the day she died.

Elena knew the story of the day her grandmother died. Ryo's father was a fisherman; his boat had been in a bad storm. The wreckage from the boat was recovered but no bodies were ever found.

 _Ryo's mother worked in the fish market cleaning and preparing fish for display. If she was lucky she would get moved to the dining area to cook for the tourists. There she would be allowed to take home food scraps. But for the past week, she had been too sick to work._

 _Ryo, at seven years of age, went down to the fish market. He tied on his little apron._

 _The large intimidating man who ran the market took one look at Ryo. "I'm not letting work your mother's shift."_

 _"Please sir, my mother is sick, we have no money for food or medicine."_

 _"I'm not letting some kid into my market! Tell your mother to get her a—into work or consider herself fired!" The man shoved Ryo._

 _Ryo fell backward hitting his head on a rock. He stood up, wiping the blood from his eyes. Ryo walked towards the butchery station. He picked up his mother's knives._

 _"Kid, what do you think you're doing?!" As the man grabbed Ryo, he suddenly felt a knife pressing against his throat._

 _"Yuri- you leave that child alone!' The female worker screamed. "That boy is Elena's son!" All of the other workers agreed._

 _"Let him stay!"_

 _"He knows more about cooking then you do!"_

 _Ryo was allowed to stay. Although small he worked as hard as his mother's co-workers. If he struggled someone was always willing to help. At the end of the day, the entire market gave Ryo their tip jars._

 _"But why?" the little boy asked._

 _A muscular elderly woman stepped forward. "All of the tourists were asking about the boy with the amazing knife skills. Take this money and go to the herbalist."_

 _Ryo returned home with food and medicine. "Mama!"_

 _His mother had been coughing up blood. "Is that you my love?"_

 _"Please Mama, let me cook for you."_

 _"Where did you get money for food? Did you steal?"_

 _"No, Mama," Ryo crossed himself, "I would never. I made a promise to Papa. Yulia, Ekaterina, even Dmitry they convinced Yuri to let me work your shift." Ryo was even able to afford some fuel for the small charcoal stove._

 _He put on some water and made the simple soup._

 _The next morning he awoke in his mother's arms. Her body was already cold._

"I miss my mother so much which was why I wanted you to have her name. From the moment I first held you in my arms I wanted so badly for you to inherit her strength, and you have. "

Soma held Elena as she cried. "Elena, you need to keep reading."

"I can't…"

"Then I will- 'Take my edits to your recipes as suggestions, you can always do better- you will do better because you are my daughter."

Erina took to the mic for her speech. "What can I say about the remarkable life of Ryo Kurokiba… "

A voice shouted in the distance, "You f- "

"Is that your mom?" Prayikina asked.

Elena lowered her head. "Oh, crap…"

Alice shoved her way to the stage. "I cannot believe you people!"

Erina, still holding the mic attempted to block Alice from the side stairs. "You people? Ryo's real family?"

"I wanted him buried in Denmark!" Alice screamed.

"I know," her mother replied in her usual calm tone. "That was why I had him draw up a will."

"Ryo was mine! I deserved to have a place where I could always find him!"

Erina shoved her. "So he could be your attendant for all eternity? Ryo deserved better than that!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you actually wanted to bury him. I would have guessed you had plans to have him stuffed and used to decorate your living room!"

Alice punched Erina in the face.

"Enough!" shouted Soma. Once again Soma had to hold back Alice while Akira held back Erina.

"Any idea why they fight?" Prayikina asked.

"Because your mom is so much cooler than mine," Elena said. "Prayikina, where did you name come from?"

"My dad made it up," she said with a shrug. "It's kind of funny how, despite how much our mom's hate each other, how similar their lives ended up. They both married orphans, and gave birth to daughters who looked nothing like them." She considered Ryo's last request, that she may shove his balls in Erina and Alice's mouths to shut them up. But she figured that would be disrespectful to Ryo's memory. And it might get her in trouble with her father. "Hey, remember the first time I asked to play with your dad's balls? Well, the first time in front of my parents, anyway. My family visited Denmark, and your dad picked us up at the airport."

"We were five, I think. I came with him because I missed you so much."

"Do you remember what I said to your dad?"

"You asked if you could see his balls."

"No, I said 'Uncle Ryo, will you let me play with your balls, like last time? Your dad started shouting, specifying the stress balls. So much fun." Prayikina touched the metal urn. "Right, Uncle Ryo? I'll bet this is exactly how you pictured your funeral." She returned her focus to Elena. "So, Elena, what are you going to do with your portion of the ashes?"

Elena felt a gust of wind caress her cheek. Without a second thought, she opened the urn and flung the ashes towards the sky.

"That's cool," Prayikina said as she watched the ashes quickly dissipate into the air. "I see you're not as pissed as your mom about not having a place where you can visit him."

Elena kissed the notebook. "I do have a place where I can visit him- anytime I want."


	11. Family

The teen MC took to the mike. "In memory of Ryo Kurokiba, the judges for final will be the top seven from the 92nd class's Autumn final- Akira Hayama…"

Akira entered the arena looking sexy in a dress shirt, and khakis.

"Hisako Arato!"

The purple haired woman entered in a long formal gown. "So not only did you have sex with Miss Erina you got her knocked up?"

"Takumi Aldini!"

The blonde man took his seat, adjusting his tie. "So nice to see you Hisako"

"Subaru Mimasaka!"

The man looked as brutish as ever, entering the arena on a loud, massive motorcycle.

"Oh come on!" Takumi grumbled, "You didn't even graduate!"

"Because I got the opportunity to cook in Hollywood, unlike you- do you still work at your Daddy's place?"

"Yes, my family is very important to me, which is why, unlike some people, I stuck around to raise my kid."

"Hi, Dad!" Jamie shouted from the audience. "Look, Mom's here!"

Nao looked at Subaru with her ghostly eyes. She wore a plain gray business suit. "Hello, my love."

"Oh God." Subaru covered his eyes. He turned to Takumi. "Is it still looking at me?"

"You call the mother of your child, 'it'?" Takumi asked.

"Look, I am always there for my son. He spent last summer with me in California. I just need an ocean between me and that!"

"Megumi Yukihira formerly Tadokoro." Megumi took her seat. "Welcome, Subaru, Soma and I were so honored you were able to fly in, to judge the finals."

"Alice Nakari!"

Alice, in her white pants suit, glared at Megumi as she sat down.

"And Principal Soma Yukihira!" Soma took his seat with a huge smile. "What?" he looked to his classmates. "I wanted you all to get reacquainted. The seating arrangement is certainly not because each and every one of you trapped me into being interim principal for the past six years."

"Oh God no!" Elena was frozen in place.

Prayikina rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want my mom here. She always makes me feel like such a loser."

"Elena look at me. Your mom judging the finals means 1 of 2 things. Either she admits you are an amazing cook or awards her vote to the daughter of her arch nemesis." Prayikina looked to the judge's table "The only loser here is Alice Nakiri!"

"Prayikina!" Soma shouted. "Do not make me disqualify you."

"My apologies Principal Soma."

"Ladies to your stations, you have until the moon passes over the arena.. so about an hour give or take, your time starts now!"

The MC walked over to Prayikina. "Kiki Hayama, what will you be presenting to the judges."

"Tamagoyaki," Prayikina quickly replied.

"A rolled egg?"

"A filled Tamagoyaki- ok. Get away from my station, I need to concentrate."

Elena looked up from her station locking eyes with Prayikina. "Hey P- I hope my dish blows Akria's clothes off. "

Prayikina raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Elena licked her lips. "I want to see his muscular chest, his tight abs and his big, powerful…"

The crowd went silent.

Hisako snickered. "How does Ryo's underage daughter know it's big and powerful?"

"Tiger tattoo," Elena added. "The big powerful tiger that starts on his shoulder and ends just below his ribs- it's super cool. What did you all think I was talking about?" She shouted to the crowd. Elena was having too much fun.

The arena burst into laughter.

"Good one Elena," Prayikina said, "Fine, I promise no more jokes about playing with your dad's balls."

"You can play with my dad's balls as much as you like. I'll just lay in bed thinking about your dad's big powerful tiger. I bet when he works out those muscles become really hard, maybe even throbbing and your mom has to rub on him to release the deep tension."

Soma cleared his throat. "Ladies, please return your focus to your dishes," the man was struggling to maintain his composure; "Akria is turning a shade of pink I did not think was possible with his complexion."

"I love you Uncle Akria," Elena shouted as she started her batter for the 3d printer. Her batter was a mix of starches, and shrimp powder with the minimal amount of water.

The MC approached. "Elena Nakiri, are you making a three-dimensional shrimp chip?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "Hopefully they will turn out as good as they did in the lab of the Cutting Edge club."

Alice looked up.

"As I remember that was the club your mother won leadership of as a year 1 student."

"And my father, Ryo Kurokiba, defended when Azami Nakiri attempted to shut down all of the clubs," Elena added. "I love molecular gastronomy," she looked to Alice, "I always have."

"And what about your soup?"

"My soup is a seafood and tomato-based broth inspired by a recipe my late grandmother created."

"Ryo's mother?"

"Yup, the original Elena."

"The school paper already asked you about this, but you have quite the diverse cultural heritage."

"My grandfather was Japanese but my grandmother was Russian. My father was born in Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk."

"And your mother?"

"What about my mother? I'm winning this for my Dad."

 _24 hours earlier-_

 _Elena's grandmother stood at the mic after Alice had been forcibly removed from the premises. "As students of the academy in addition to your tuition and living expenses, all food battle ingredients must be bought out of hand. This limits the types of student who could even apply for a place here. In fact had Ryo Kurokiba not been a member of my family he would have likely never made it here, much less graduated. So in honor of my son-in-law, I am establishing the Ryo Kurokiba scholarship foundation. This foundation will seek out talented young chefs from low-income areas of the world and invite them to our illustrious academy. Current students facing financial hardships are also encouraged to apply for grants. Ryo was a shining example of what an individual can achieve when given the opportunity. His memory will live on through this foundation and of course through his extraordinary daughter. Elena, will you please approach."_

 _Elena could already see her grandmother's assistant holding Ryo's knife case. Her grandmother hugged her as they both cried. "Elena, prior to arriving in Japan your father told me to bring his knives with me when I arrived for the finals."_

 _"Because he didn't want to risk having to check them in as luggage, and you have your personal plane." Elena assumed._

 _"Your father knew with my schedule I would be flying in just before the finals. Elena, your father never doubted you for a moment. The idea of you failing to make the top 2- It was never even a possibility. That is how much he believed in you. So to you, my beautiful, talented granddaughter- I present your father's knives. When you hold them, I hope you feel his spirit."_

"There you have it, folks, the epic battle between the Nakiri cousins Elena and Prayikina."


	12. Spice

"Hey Elena," Prayikina shouted. How far are you from finishing?"

"Pretty far- why?"

"I was thinking we could present together."

"You are not presenting together!" Soma said a little crueler than he intended.

Prayikina did a pouty face.

Erina stood up. "Prayikina Jun Nakiri-Hayama!"

Soma and Akira looked worried. Anytime Erina made the effort to say her daughter's full name she meant business.

"This is a serious competition!"

Jun rushed to Soma's side. "Please, Soma let little Kiki present with Elena, they've been best friends all of their lives." Just as quickly she rushed to Akira's side despite the fact the men were on opposite ends of the judging panel. She poked Akira in the back."How dare you not defend your daughter?!"

As Jun ran back to Soma to further argue, "And another thing- Elena, that poor girl just lost her father…" she was about to slug Soma in the arm when he grabbed her by the head.

"In the event of a tie both dishes will be tasted side by side but until then please abide by the set guidelines and present your dish when it is ready for presentation,"

"Ow! Let go of me!" Jun cried.

Soma paused, realizing he left a loophole. "In the even both chefs are ready at the same time I will choose which dish presents first."

"Fine, I agree to your terms," Prayikina muttered. "You can let go of my Nana's head."

Soma released Jun who smacked him upside the head before returning to her seat.

"Principal Soma, since I have to plate seven portions can I get a cart?" Prayikina asked. "I know traditionally we carry the dishes like waiters, but come on?"

"If you brought a cart with you, you may use a cart," Soma replied.

"You serious?" Prayikina groaned as she pulled out her plates.

"Or you may ask individuals for assistance," he added.

"Thank God."

"But choose wisely, much like when you run your own restaurant you are putting your fate into the hands of individuals other than yourself. If they falter their failure will be reflected on you."

"Then I'll just have to choose people that I know will give it their best, and if shit happens shit happens. G, Kyle, Moma, do you want to be my servers?"

Giovanna and Kyle stepped forward. Kyle ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Are you seriously done already?"

"Just about," Prayikina said as she drizzled her plates with a dark sauce.

The crowd gasped. "She's finished already?"

Moma hesitated. She looked to her mother for permission. Megumi gave her a subtle nod.

"Ready team!" Prayikina shouted excitedly.

"This smells amazing," Giovanna said as she picked up two plates. "Is any part of this vegan?"

"You'll have to wait until my presentation," Prayikina answered picking up a single plate.

Moma and Kyle picked up two plates each. Moma served her parents, Kyle served Alice and Subaru, Giovanna served Takumi and Hisako, leaving Prayikina to present to Akira.

"What you have before you is tamagoyaki, after each layer of egg cooked I spread a creamy potato curry, with a deep-fried kale chip for added texture, before adding the next addition of raw egg. The whole thing is drizzled with a savory chocolate curry sauce."

Hisako moaned, "The aroma alone is amazing!" She took a bite. "What seasonings are in the egg?"

"Allspice, clove and," Prayikina smiled at her father, "…cinnamon."

Jun wiped a tear from her eye.

"Since Elena is making a dish in tribute to her father, I thought I would do the same. Dad, I remember the story you told me about your first day in Japan with Nana. She wanted to buy you something special, to share with you- something she always loved as a little girl. Your eyes lit up when you watched the street vendors preparing the tamagoyaki. You told me when you took your first taste you realized you were home. Japan was where you belonged. And when I was two, it was the first thing you taught me how to make."

Akira started to cry. "You have grown into such a remarkable young woman. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you, Daddy."

Hisako patted his shoulder. "Erina told me about what you did- you saved her: your daughter is alive because of you, because of your courage."

Giovanna was snacking on a cup of Prayikina's curry. She walked over to Elena's station. "What's the story of Prayikina's birth? The teachers always talk about her like she's some kind of medical miracle."

Elena shrugged. "Auntie Erina wasn't having contractions, so the doctors had to cut the baby out, when they went in they found that Prayikina was stuck."

"Stuck?" Moma asked.

"I don't know all of the details or even what amazing thing Uncle Akira did, all I know is Prayikina is my best friend, and I'm grateful she's alive."

The judges were making notes about Prayikina's dish. Many of them only ate half, in case of a tie, if the entries required further evaluation.

"I need to finish," Elena said pulling out her bowls.

 _12 years ago-_

 _Alice threw a plate at Ryo's head. "Why the hell did you invite them?!"_

 _"I've been in contact with Erina, she really wants the girls to meet."_

 _"They're coming here? This is a terrible idea. She's just going to brag about how much smarter or prettier her daughter is." Alice threw up her hands. "This is all on you!"_

 _The doorbell rang. The maid opened the door. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Hayama, this must be little_ _Prayikina."_

 _Alice took one look at the little girl and smiled. The child was fat. "Aren't you just a squishy little cutie pie?"_

 _The little girl giggled as Alice ticked her face._ _Prayikina looked like a little doll with her white hair in two buns._

 _Erina patted her daughter's head. "The doctors say her weight is perfectly normal considering the health issues she is facing in regards to her development. When she's older she will be able to be placed on a diet and exercise plan."_

 _"Not that she isn't beautiful just the way she is," Akira added._

 _"Auntie Alice, I have a present for Elena," the little girl said._

 _Elena was hiding behind Ryo. "Elena, this is Prayikina, your cousin."_

 _"Mommy, Daddy, and Nana call me Kiki. This is for you." Prayikina handed Elena a bright red box with a bow. Elena lifted the lid releasing a strong cinnamon aroma. Inside the box was a Sari. Wrapped inside the fabric was a wooden doll._

 _"My dolly's name is Sakura," Prayikina explained, "I want you to have her."_

 _Ryo stood by his daughter. "What do you say, Elena?"_

 _"Thank you," Elena said as she pulled out a second item: a star made of cinnamon sticks tied together with string._

 _"My Daddy loves cinnamon!" said Prayikina. "Do you like cinnamon?"_

 _"I like cinnamon cookies and my daddy puts cinnamon in my porridge."_

 _"Do you cook with your daddy? I love cooking with my daddy! I also cook with my mommy, when she's home. My mommy works with my great grandpa and my daddy is a teacher."_

 _Erina smiled proudly. "My little Kiki is quite the talker." She knelt down to her daughter's level. "Kiki, your great grandpa is also Elena's great grandpa!"_

 _"Really?!" she asked excitedly. "Did you hear that Elena we have the same great grandpa!" Prayikina picked up her little cousin squeezing her like a doll. Prayikina was only a few months older than Elena but she was a great deal stronger._

 _When Erina excused herself to the restroom Akira approached his daughter. "Do you and Elena want some candy?"_

 _Prayikina was jumping up and down."Candy! Candy! Candy!"_

 _Elena was getting uncomfortable. "Hurts…"_

 _"Kiki put down your little cousin and you can both have some chocolate truffles."_

 _"Ok, Daddy!"_

 _The truffle Akira produced from his tote bag was the size of a golf ball. Prayikina bit through the dark chocolate shell. "Yummy! It's your cinnamon turmeric filling!"_

 _Akira handed one to Ryo and another to Alice. "Enjoy, I made plenty of them."_

 _Elena was barely halfway finished with her candy when Prayikina reached out to Akira. "More please!"_

 _"Of course, my darling." Akira handed his daughter another truffle._

 _Alice's smile was even bigger than before. "Health issues?" she muttered. "Does Erina know you give Prayikina sweets when she's not around?"_

 _"Alice, you know how difficult my childhood was prior to coming to the academy. I never want my daughter to feel anything other than love and happiness."_

 _"So you admit you're spoiling her."_

 _"Just shut up and eat the truffle."_

 _Ryo was holding his stress balls, rotating them in his hands as he always did._

 _Prayikina's eyes lit up. "Balls! I love balls!" she said with a mouth full of chocolate._

 _Ryo laughed. He handed the little girl his stress balls. "Here you go, sweetheart."_

 _Prayikina tried to rotate them the way Ryo did but her hands were too small. She handed them back to Ryo._

 _"How about you try this instead." Ryo sat on the floor and spun the balls. The game was much easier. And both Prayikina and Elena could play._

 _The girls giggled with delight._

Next up is Elena Rose! Jamie, joined Kyle, Giovanna, and Moma as servers. Prayikina was rolling Ryo's balls in her hand. "Good luck, Elena. I know he's watching over both of us."


	13. Spirit

Elena's team approached the judging table carefully. With the heat of her soup and the delicate nature of her garnishes, Elena's dish had to be moved with extreme care. Once again Moma presented the dish to her parents, Giovanna presented to Takumi, Kyle presented to Hisako and Akira. That left Jamie and Elena. "Did you want me to present to your mom?" he asked.

"No, I need to face her. You present to your dad."

Elena carried the dish to her mother. She placed the bowl in front of Alice, and then looked at the ground as she made her speech. "My dish is entitled, 'Elena's lotus egg soup' named for both myself and my grandmother. What you have is a seafood- tomato broth, infused with dried chilies and medicinal herbs. Within the soup are strands of eggs whites dyed with hot sauce, and crab dyed with a lemon-spinach puree. The whole thing is topped with a poached egg and a 3d printed shrimp chip flower."

Elena closed her eyes. She could hear the judges tasting her dish.

Subaru took a bite of the shrimp chip, dipping it into the soup. He called over his son. "Hey Jamie, come over here, I want to talk to you."

"Yes, Dad?"

"When you told me you were dating the daughter of Ryo Kurokiba and Alice Nakiri- I had to admit I was worried. I mean seriously the fire of Ryo combined with Alice's stuck up personality, I was expecting Elena to be a ball busting b-"

"Dad! Elena is beautiful, just like mom."

Subaru grabbed his son by the wrist. "No- don't you ever say that again! Maybe after six or seven bottles of rice wine… No- compared to your mother Elena is an angel and you need to treat her as such."

Jamie went to Elena's side. He put his arm around her, holding her close. He noticed Alice was crying. "Mrs. Nakiri are you ok?"

"Nakiri- I never even took his name. I never wanted to be Alice Kurokiba but now..."

"You can still take his name," Jamie pointed out.

"It wouldn't mean anything, My Ryo is gone!"

"Ryo lives on in Elena!'

"Genetically…" Alice muttered.

Jamie was furious. "More than that! It's the reason why you're crying! Elena looks like Ryo, she always has but now you realize she has his talent! She thinks like him! She's an innovator! You can't look at Elena without seeing his spirit. Alice Nakiri right here right now- anything that you wanted to say to Ryo- anything that you SHOULD have said to Ryo- say it to Elena!" The crowd went silent. Giovanna made the sign of the cross. Jamie's father did the same.

"Yes," Akira said standing up to face her. "If Ryo was standing before you, what would you say?"

Alice gracefully stood up. She walked over to Akira, it appeared as if she was going to pass him by but as she did she landed a hard swift backhanded punch- straight to the family jewels.

Akira gasped for air his voice was a meek whisper. "…was not expecting that."

Hisako chuckled. "You were not expecting that?"

Erina brought her husband a bag of ice. "You had to admit you had that coming." As she helped Akira return to his seat she had a sudden realization- "Where did Prayikina go?"

Elena looked to Prayikina's station, the stress balls were on the table but the girl was nowhere to be found. Elena quickly grabbed the balls as she and Jamie ran for the parking lot.

Alice stood in the parking lot. She pulled out Ryo's half empty pack of cigarettes and lit one with his lighter. "What would I say to you, dear husband?" Alice took a long drag. "You always had good taste even with your disgusting habits." She suddenly felt someone punch her in the back of the head.

It was Prayikina, the girl was enraged. "I don't care if this gets me disqualified- someone needs to say this to your face! You are a horrible, ugly, sorry excuse of a human being! You are a terrible mother, and I hope you die alone!"

Elena grabbed Prayikina and Jamie grabbed Alice. "Chill Prayikina!" Elena shouted.

"Chill? She hit my dad in the …" Prayikina noticed Elena rotating Ryo's balls in her hand.

"In the what?" Elena asked with a smile. This eliminated the tension. "Your dad is going to be fine." Elena licked her lips. "I mean Uncle Akira's always been fine…"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "What Elena is trying to say is your father is a grown man, he can fight his own battles. And no one here wants to see you get disqualified, but just imagine how bad your mom would kill you."

Elena handed her cousin the stress balls. Prayikina sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I'm not going to have you disqualified," Alice muttered as she lit another cigarette since her previous one was on the ground.

"I still want to apologize. I'm sorry for attacking you, I'm sorry for saying what I said, but most of all I'm sorry for laying claim to these." She handed the balls to Alice. "Ryo's balls always belonged to you."

Alice chuckled. "I remember the day I gave these to him. I thought they made him look intimidating." She rolled them in her hand. "But really- what is so intimidating about a pair of stress balls?"

 _15 years ago_

 _Alice stood in the restroom of the courthouse wearing her wedding dress, a simple spaghetti strap gown with black lace trim. She was only four months pregnant but she was already showing, due to her thin frame. "I look like a cow!" She had chosen her gown when she was not showing, but because of their work schedules, it had taken Ryo and Alice longer than expected to make it to France to elope. Alice fixed her makeup and exited the restroom, to the sight of Ryo in his black suit._

 _Ryo bowed his head and smiled. "Mistress, is this all for me?"_

 _"What are you blabbering on about?" Alice asked as she headed to the courtroom for the appointed time._

 _Ryo grabbed her arm, pulling her close. He stroked one finger down her neck to the exposed skin of her back. As Alice turned to face him, her heart was racing. Ryo's hand caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "Alice, you are so stunning. After the ceremony, I wish to return to the hotel and make love to you, my beautiful bride."_

 _Alice blushed. She moved her bright red lips to his ear and whispered, "Only if you wear your bandana."_

Alice looked at the stress balls. "I'm sorry Ryo. I wasn't the wife you deserved. I wish you knew how much I loved you, how much I valued you as my lover, my partner, my friend. I should have treated you like the King that you are…were." Alice wiped tears from her eyes. "You were always better than me. I miss you so much." The black ball fell to the ground. Alice gripped the white ball hard as she wept.

Soma appeared. "Is everything ok here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alice said, "everything is fine."

"I'm glad," Soma replied. "I'll need all of you back in the arena for the final decision."


	14. Tribute

Alice returned to her seat. Soma took to the mic, "Now that everything has calmed down it is time to announce the votes. Akira, please begin."

"My vote is for Prayikina," he said, still holding the ice to his groin. "With your use of spices you have made me truly proud."

Hisako went next. "My vote is also for Prayikina. Your ability to elevate a simple street food to such a work of art is truly inspiring."

Next was Takumi, "I too vote for Prayikina…"

"You people are morons!" Sabaru shouted. "Prayikina made an eggroll, Elena made a masterpiece! My vote is for Elena!"

"I agree," Megumi added. "Elena's presentation was stunning; my vote is for Elena as well."

"My vote is for Elena," Alice said. She turned to Soma." I guess it all comes down to you. Just remember Elena is your goddaughter."

"So is Prayikina!" Erina shouted.

Soma stood up. "It's the truth. I've known both of you, your entire lives. You are the children of my closest friends. And your mothers."

Erina and Alice glared.

"I'm kidding. But if either of you, upon hearing my verdict or for my previous statement, try to ring my family jewels- actions will ensue."

Praykina and Elena giggled they both knew Soma was not above starting a fist fight with either of their moms. Praykina nudged Elena and whispered, "I kinda want to see that."

Soma looked at Prayikina. "Prayikina Jun, I see so much of Akira in you."

"It's the hair," she replied. The crowd erupted in laughter.

"It's more than that. You have your father's determination, with your mother's grace."

Prayikina bowed her head. "Thank you, Principal Soma."

"And Elena, in you I see your father's fiery spirit. Everything he did he gave it his all, I know he would be so proud of you. But you also have your mother's creativity. Your presentation is a work of art.

"Thank you," Elena said softly.

"For those reasons my decision is not an easy one. My vote- the winner of the Autumn finals is –"

 _15 years ago-_

 _Akira burst into the operating room in green scrubs. Erina was fully conscious, having been put under only partial anesthesia. "Akria where were you!" she cried._

 _Akira held her hand. "I'm so sorry. I was a coward."_

 _Dr. Yamata, a tall Asian woman in her fifties brought Akira up to speed. "The baby is partially breached, but worse the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck."_

 _The other surgeon was already removing the baby from Erina's womb. "We are going to attempt to control the bleeding, to save your wife's uterus, but her body is severely compromised."_

 _"I want you to save my wife." Akira gripped Erina's hand. "If we can't have any more children we could always adopt."_

 _The surgeon removed the baby, handing her to Dr. Yamata. The little girl's chest was spasming, she was gasping but no noise was coming from her lungs. "Start a tubal incubation," the doctor instructed._

 _"No!" Akira shouted._

 _"With all due respect, Mr, Hayama, your daughter's airway is compromised!"_

 _"Trach her."_

 _"You want us to cut a hole in your baby's neck?"_

 _"Yes, I've seen this before."_

 _"What exactly have you seen?" Erina asked. Akira was acting like a manic, but she wanted so badly to have faith in him._

 _"Growing up on the streets of Calcutta, I witnessed many women giving birth in huts and alleyways. I know this will work." The Doctor did as Akira asked making an incision into the baby's neck. The spasms slowed, but so did her heartbeat. Her vitals were failing. Akira started chest compressions. "No, please no!"_

 _"Akira let the doctors do their jobs!" Erina shouted._

 _"No!" He held his daughter's limp body as he pulled out a cinnamon stick. Ever since he was a child he always found comfort in cinnamon. It reminded him of home. Both of his Indian heritage and it was the first spice Jun gifted to him. He stroked the baby's check. "Please, my baby, if you stay with me and your mother I will teach you everything I know. You will become an amazing chef and live a life of_ _luxury. All you have to do is breathe." The baby turned her head, placing her nose to the cinnamon stick. Her breathing began to stabilize. Akira grabbed a bandage covering the hold in the baby's neck. He didn't even have to spank the baby- the moment he moved the cinnamon she started to cry. "You're mine, my daughter, my baby…" Akira placed the little girl in Erina's arms._

 _"You idiot moron! How dare you place your child at risk!"_

 _The little girl opened her bright green eyes. Erina sobbed, as the baby reached out her tiny hand, "but then again Our daughter is so lucky to have a father like you."_

 _"And she is truly blessed to have you as a mother," Akira said, holding his wife. The doctors thankfully had been able to save her uterus. "Ow!" Akira gasped as Erina smacked him upside the head._

 _"You ever try so anything that reckless ever again I will cut off your balls!"_

 _"Balls!" the baby squeaked._

 _Erina and Akira paused, unsure of what just happened. Erina looked at her baby's precious face. "All drama aside our daughter needs a name."_

 _Akira wiped tears from his eyes. "I always knew her name." The baby gripped his finger. "Our angel, our precious…"_

-present day

"Prayikina!" The crowd roared as the girl's name lit up the screen.

Elena patted her shoulder. "Congrats." Both girls looked to Alice who casually approached.

"Auntie Alice, please don't punch me in the groin- studies have been shown that it does hurt females as well."

"I would never, you are not the air-head that your father is, even with your earlier outburst."

"What earlier outburst?" Erina asked.

"I will leave that to your daughter to explain," Alice said with a smile.

"I'll tell you later," Prayikina said sweetly. She turned to Elena. "I'm not telling her later. You ready for our number?"

"You two are going to sing?" Alice asked.

"You're going to love it," Prayikina said excitedly, skipping off.

"Mom, I know you're disappointed," Elena said.

"I'm not disappointed. I am anything but disappointed. I love you so much Elena and I am so proud."

"Mom?" Elena was not used to her mother showing affection.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Elena held her mother as they both cried.

"Come on Elena!" Prayikina shouted, pulling her back to the main stage. Giovanna, Kyle, Jamie, and Prayikina all had microphones. There was a chorus of other Polar star residents as the backup. Moma held her violin. Elena smiled back at her mother as she unpacked her violin. The violins set the beat as Jamie took to the mic. "Principal Soma, the kids of Polar Star- we got a little something to say…"

(lyrics, Remeber the name by Fort Minor, Food Wars remix.)

"You ready?! Let's go!

Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about

It's like this y'all c'mon!"

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" Jamie slapped his hands as the choir joined him.

"Remember the name!

Remember the name!

"92nd generation!"

Remember the name!"

"Take it, Prayikina!"

"Zenji Marui is the historian

Shun Ibusaki smoked his competition

Daigo Aoki and Shoji Sato found strength in opposition."

"Take it, Elena!"

Elena wore a wireless mic. "Alice Nakiri, her cooking is rad

a science superstar

she's a real bad-ass

Ryoko Sakaki brings the party

Yuki Yoshino brings the flame

Hisako Arato at the top of her game.

Nao Sadatsuka, that girl's is keeping it real

a foodie pioneer, yeah she knows the deal.

Megumi Tadokoro she's the queen the sea.

Sabaru Mimasaka he's as sweet as can be."

Prayikina picked up the next verse.

"You know Akira - He doesn't need his name up in lights

He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic

The Indian prince, he's the king of the spice."

remember the name!

remember the name!

"Erina Nakiri the princess of power

with the help of her crew, she escaped the ivory tower.

the mistress of flavor she be rocking the god tongue.

When it comes Michelin stars they say my mom is the chosen one."

The next verse went to Jamie.

"Now Ryo who the hell is he anyway?

He never really talks much

Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck

Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact

That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps

Put it together himself, now the picture connects

Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect."

-take it- Giovanna!"

"Takumi, he's sick

got him out the dryer he's hot

Rocking Italian living out the name

Don't hate on the player

cause he's the top of his game

Isami Aldini what can I say

His soul, his innovation- always paving the way

Ikumi, she's a fighter she's bringing the heat

Taking hold of the industry like it's her own cut of meat."

Moma, with her small voice, took the next verse, "Soma - He's not your every kid on the block

He knows how to work with what he's got

Making his way to the top

He's living proof, got him rocking the booth

He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice

Him and his crew are known around as one of the best

Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent."

Soma was staring daggers at Jamie.

The last verse would be sung by the entire choir, "Soma, shout out to your crew,

You all paved the way for us to do what we do

Your friendship, your passion, your art

Principal Soma the beat of this school's heart

peace out!"

The crowd roared with applause.

The kids took a bow together.

Jamie took to the mic one last time. "Yeah! Make some noise for the graduates of the 92nd generation!"


	15. Future

Nao Sadatsuka approached. "Jamie, that was just wonderful you are always so creative."

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot."

Elena gave Nao a hug. "Nao! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course," the woman said, holding the hug, "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to watch Jamie's beautiful girlfriend compete. And Prayikina, I would love to hug you as well."

The girl froze in place. "I'm good."

"Elena and Prayikina, you are such beautiful young ladies. As lovely as your mothers, if not more so. I would be honored to host you at this year's Stagiaire."

Hisako looked to Soma. "You may want to say something to Nao."

"Way ahead of you," he replied. He walked over and shook Nao's hand. "Nao, so nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"Soma, why is it you always send me such talentless boys? Please let me have these girls for Stagiaire week."

"Yeah Principal Soma, that sounds really cool," Elena said.

Prayikina grabbed her cousin by the shoulder. "It's not really up to us."

Elena glared at her. "What is your problem?"

Prayikina quickly pulled her away. "I want to survive Stagiaire week, if we go to Nao Sadatsuka's factory we- defiantly I -am going to end up tied up in her basement. My mother told me stories. Nao's was obsessed with her. She would photograph her through her bedroom window."

Soma maintained a professional tone. "Nao, while your factory has been a very educational Stagiaire facility the placement of students is not entirely up to me." He shot Prayikina a wink. "There's an entire panel, not to mention the 10 seats."

Nao slinked away. "I understand, but please try to find a way to send me some lovely females this year."

When she was gone Hisako approached Soma with a cup of tea. "Oh, thank God. You are a miracle worker. I was making some tea for Erina but I have some extra, this should relax your nerves."

Soma took the tea and drank it down in one gulp. "I'm going to need something a lot stronger than that."

Akira came up and shook his hand. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me, Prayikina's dish was amazing."

"I mean, you making sure that Nao does not kidnap Prayikina by virtue of her being Erina's daughter."

"You could do me a solid by taking over as principal in a few years."

"In a few years?" Akira asked.

Soma looked back at Elena and Prayikina. "Although my daughter is leaving for an art school in New York I want to stick around for my son, and for Elena. But then I want to get the hell out of this place and travel the world."

"Really you're going to up and leave? What about your wife?"

"My wife runs my father's restaurant. My kids are working towards their own destinies. But I see the look in your eyes Akira- the idea intrigues you."

"I grew up at this school. With what Alice's mother said about establishing a scholarship foundation for low-income kids. I'd like to be a part of that. But Erina won't just let you pull the same thing your father did, she's going to hunt you down."

"A risk I'm willing to take. It'll be worth the challenge."

"And there's always the chance, with Megumi living alone in Japan Alice would track you down and you'll wake up the way Sabaru did after the reunion."

"Ok first- Alice is my friend and Elena's mother I will stay in touch with her to support her and let her know about Elena's progress and any issues that arise. But second, and more important- Alice is more likely to kill Erina and take you as her puppy. Remember all the fun you had working under- I mean with her at the Moon Festival?"

"I guess we most both make sure to protect our wives for the sake of our marriages and our sanity."

Erina and Megumi approached. Erina put her arms around Akira's waist resting her head on his back. "What are we talking about, my love?"

"Nothing," Soma replied. "I'm going to head out for a smoke."

Soma walked outside for a smoke. He watched Jamie hug Sabaru goodbye before walking off with Elena.

Sabaru got on his motorcycle.

"Hey, Mimasaka hold up for a sec," Soma said offering him a cigarette.

"What is it Soma?" he asked, accepting the cigarette. He pulled out his own lighter.

"You should know Ryo asked me to watch over Elena."

"Yeah, so?" he said, taking a long drag.

"As Elena's guardian, interim principal, as well her godfather, I am going to going to be forced to keep an eye on Jamie as well- Especially after his little musical number."

"Oh come on! All of Polar Star took part in that!"

"I am aware. I know the academy has changed since we were students here. And I'm glad it has. This generation will not have to fight for their right be artists and innovators. They can have fun while each and every one of them find their passion. My only concern is that Jamie seems to have a little too much fun."

Sabaru was about to argue then they suddenly heard the sound of giggling.

"That tickles, Jamie" it was Elena's voice.

"You know you like it," Jamie replied in a breathy whisper.

Soma and Sabaru quietly crept around the corner. In a small alleyway, near the fire exit Jamie and Elena were making out. Jamie was sucking on her neck. Elena's hands moved under her boyfriend's shirt. "You have such a gorgeous body."

The vein in Soma's head started to pulse, gradually growing larger.

"Soma, come on," Sabaru said attempting to calm the man down. " You have to admit it's cute, romantic…"

Soma was eerily silent.

"- they're just kids."

"It's all for you," Jamie said. He kissed Elena deep, slowly opening her mouth with his tongue. "Come on, Elena you know what I like."

Sabaru's eyes budged, he took a few steps back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Soma roared.

Elena shrieked for a moment she could have sworn Soma's had her father's red shrunken pupils. "I'm sorry Uncle Soma!" Elena ran off.

Jamie bowed his head, "I apologize, Principal Soma, meant no disrespect…I love Elena…I would never."

Sabaru, placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "No the time- run! Ideally not in the same direction as Elena."

When both kids were gone Soma turned to Sabaru. "You would be wise to tell your son- abstinence makes the heart grow fonder. Because if he does anything to cause Elena to have to drop out of school I will remove certain parts since he will no longer be needing them."

"Sure, will do." Sabaru was looking above Soma. He was not a religious man but if he believed in souls he would swear Soma was being possessed by Ryo and making no effort to fight it.


	16. Love

Back at Polar Star-

Elena relayed her story to Giovanna, Moma, and Prayikina.

"Wow," Moma said, "So glad I'm headed to New York next semester."

"I think it's sweet- your father is watching over you," said Giovanna.

"Seriously!" Elena growled.

"Yeah, seriously. If Soma was entirely possed he would have reenacted Ryo's eel technique on a certain part of Jamie."

"Screw you G- does your dad know you're dating Kyle?"

"Yes, he does. He thinks Kyle is sweet and before you ask Ikumi loves me. Because I already made the decision that if and when I have a family I will give my child the choice if he or she wants to be Vegan. "

Prayikina stepped between them, "Do you think Soma or Sabaru will be bringing up the incident to your mom?"

Elena took a moment to consider her answer.

Meanwhile, Kyle led a group of boys to find Jamie. "Jamie, I know you're here somewhere!" James Sakaki said giving a spot on demonic Soma impression.

"No, seriously," Kyle said, "Jamie's not here – and he's certainly not hiding in the ceiling!"

Kyle's group could hear Jamie movements. "Fan out, Jamie is 6'2, 250 pounds, he is going to fall through the ceiling it's only a matter of where."

After only a few minutes of loudly searching rooms, while James continued to pretend to be an enraged Soma, the group heard a crash.

"Why did it have to be my room," Tomas Marui groaned.

Kyle opened the door. Jamie was on his knees praying. "Please, Principal Soma don't kill me! I'll never touch Elena again, I swear!"

Kyle's group was laughing hysterically. James shouted, still with his Soma impression- "Elena we found him!"

Jamie looked up to see Kyle's crew. "You f-"

Elena ran in and threw her arms around Jamie. "There you are, I was so worried! I love you so much, Jamie."

Giovanna followed. "How about you learn what's known as subtly," she said with a laugh. She turned to Kyle. "Like right now I'm going to thank my boyfriend for his help in locating you." The other boys cheered him on. The prospect of sex with the hottest girl in the school was something he deserved.

There was a knock at the door. James left to answer. "Oh, cra- I mean good afternoon Mrs. Nakiri."

Alice sighed. "Just fetch my daughter."

"Elena!"James shouted. "Your mom is here!"

Elena sighed. The rest of the kids left to go about their business leaving. Elena kissed Jame before leaving to meet her mother. Jamie was about to follow when Moma grabbed his arm.

"As a second year, what do you know about my brother Kintaro?" she asked.

"Um..I know he's the 5th seat and he lives off campus, other than that we're not really close."

"That's an understatement," she muttered.

"What did the arrogant prick say about me?"

"He warned me about you. You claim to have been with dozens of girls out in California. And not just hook-ups, you claimed all manner of nastiness. I didn't believe him right away but then I saw for myself how you flirted with all the first year girls."

"Moma, I thought we were friends?"

"We are, but I've been friends with Elena for a lot longer, she's like a sister to me! And how that her dad's gone… So if you ever cheat on her or force her to do something she doesn't want to do- I will fly back to Japan and help my father remove your dick- and then I will make it my final academy dish."

Jamie ran out of the room, straight into Alice."Ah!"

"Elena, Jamie, we need to talk," Alice said in a professional tone. The three sat in the rec-room. "Elena, Jamie I cannot control your hormones from Denmark, all I can ask is that you act in a way that would not disappoint your families."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Elena cried onto Jamie's shoulder.

"And one other thing, Elena, please do not do anything that would cause your Uncle Soma to get thrown into prison."

"He was really that upset?" Elena asked.

"He's known you since you were a baby, and Moma is the same age as you. And before he passed on, your father 's dying wish for Soma to watch over you. Have you and Jamie…?"

"No- we haven't! I swear!" Elena wiped tears from her eyes, she didn't know what to feel. On one hand, she had assured her father she was not having sex- which she wasn't. She wanted to be a virgin on her wedding day. But she had done things for Jamie, and let him do things to her- things that would make her daddy ashamed.

Alice hugged her daughter. "I just meant I need you to behave like a mature adult. Focus on your goals, your dreams- but above all else focus on graduating. I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Mom."

"And Jamie," Alice said calmly. "I also wish for you to behave like a mature adult. But if you break my daughter's heart I will gut you."

Jamie threw up his hands, "I get it."

 _1 year earlier-_

 _Prayikina and Giovanna made their way to Polar Star. "This is so awesome!" Prayikina shouted at the night sky. It was a cold night, so both girls wore hooded sweatshirts and jeans. Since Polar Star had no dorm mother individuals interested in on-campus housing had to perform before a panel made up of members of the 10, to earn a room._

 _Giovanna added, "My parents wanted me to live off campus but I refused, it has always been my dream to make it to Polar Star."_

 _Jamie strutted up. He had the door propped open awaiting the hot freshman girls. "Hey, ladies need help with your bags."_

 _Prayikina raised an eyebrow at Jamie's appearance. The tall muscular boy wire his hair in cornrows. "We're good."_

 _"Don't you know who I am?" Jamie asked._

 _"Nope," Praykina replied._

 _"I'm kind of a big deal. My father was a part of the 92nd generation, the revolutionaries who saved the school."_

 _"My mom is the God tongue," Prayikina pointed out. "And my father is Professor Hayama of the Shiomi Seminar." She pulled took off her hood revealing her long white hair. "Which was named after my grandmother Jun Shiomi. That would make me- a very big deal. And you- the equivalent of a piece of dog poop that I will try my best not to step on."_

 _"Kiki Hayama!" he exclaimed like a mega fan. "Sorry I didn't recognize you." Jamie quickly reverted back to his sexy voice. "How about we go back to my room. Because I'd love to experience your god tongue."_

 _"Ew!" Prayikina quickly walked away._

 _Jamie turned his attention to Giovanna. "How about you sexy?" He looked at her luggage tag. "Giovanna- Is that Italian?"_

 _"Giovanna Aldini- And I know full well who you are," she growled. "Your father stole my father's mezzaluna!"_

 _Moma entered behind them. "Don't even talk to me, creep."_

 _A gust of wind blew through the door. Elena's hair was swept over her eyes as she entered. But she wasn't walking, she was dancing._

 _Elena's hips swayed, with her hair over her face Jamie couldn't make out her eyes, but the way her body moved- it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen._

 _Jamie stood in front of her. "Hey did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Elena brushed her hair from her face._

 _Jamie gasped, "because you're an angel…"_

 _Elena locked eyes with him, as she removed her earbuds. "Sorry, did you say something?"_

 _She was so beautiful Jamie could barely speak. Welcome to Polar star." He held out his hand. "I'm Jamie Mimasaka."_

 _"Nice to meet you." She smiled, as she shook the boy's hand. "I'm Elena Rose."_


	17. Ghosts

Three years after graduation-

"I am Dina Kwan for channel 5 news coming live from the much anticipated grand opening of Spicy-Sweet here in San Francisco! Joining me are the owners, celebrity chefs, Prayikina Jun Nakiri-Hayama and Elena Rose Nakiri-Kurokiba. Is there anyone you want to give a shout out to?"

Prayikina answered first, "Shout out to my parents and my baby brother."

"Me too," Elena answered. "Hi little Leo I hope you're watching from Denmark, I love you so much. Mom, thank you so much for believing in my dreams. And grandma, thank you for giving us the money to open our restaurant. And to my father, the late Ryo Kurokiba- I hope I've made you proud!"

Prayikina grabbed the mic, "And special thanks to Uncle Soma for taking a break from his travels to help us finalize our dishes."

"Are you referring to the legendary Chef Soma Yukihira?"

Elena smiled. "Soma Yukihira is like a father to both of us. Actually, he has been nothing but supportive of every student that he watched over during his time as principal of the academy."

A single seagull flew across the evening sky.

Jamie was unloading the produce delivery, to be put into the stock room, when said seagull dropped a surprise attack. For Jamie, it was not a surprise but rather a daily recurrence."

"What is it with the seagulls?"

Soma was in the kitchen with a wok, working on an idea Elena had. A dessert stir-fry using pineapple, mango, and apples.

"Hey Mr. S," Jamie said as he put down the boxes he was carrying.

"Hello Jamie, it's been a while. How have you been? You must be very excited for Elena and Prayikina."

"Yes sir, the girls worked so hard for all of this."

"What will your role at the restaurant be?" Soma asked.

"I'm Elena's Sioux chef. And I'm also head pastry chef."

"You've taken an interest in desserts, like your father?"

"Since I was one year ahead of Elena at the academy after I graduated I spent a year in California with my dad. He taught me about desserts, mainly the European style desserts of Italy and France, but also the Asian techniques he learned from the academy. As well as the American, mainly deep fried, creations he's come across during his road trips."

"I'm impressed," Soma said.

"I still like to cook like my mom," he said, opening the fridge. "Which is why I'm not allowed to contribute to the main menu- not that it matters." Jamie cracked open a beer. "Prayikina is in charge of the main menu, as she should be, given her superpowers. Elena is head chef, and I have – well mastered is not the right word- I try my best to replicate to their standards."

Soma looked around. "I feel a sudden need to set this on fire, do you have any cognac?"

"Here you go Mr.S," Jamie said as he tossed the bottle at Soma from well over ten feet away.

Soma caught it mid-air. "Given how expensive some of these ingredients are I would have much preferred you hand it to me."

"Oh, my bad."

Soma added a splash of cognac to the hot wok. The flames roared, it was frightening, to say the least, considering how little he added. Soma plated up his dish. "As the head of deserts, what do you think would work well to accompany this fruit compote?"

Jamie took a taste. "Wow, this fruit compote is totally rad Mr. S."

Whatever enthusiasm and respect Soma had for the young man quickly dissipated.

"I think a scoop of Prayikina's pumpkin spice latte ice cream would pair well. Despite the name it has a really mellow flavor, like a very floral vanilla."

Soma nodded. "That's not a bad suggestion." He was about to walk to the freezer when Jamie suddenly said the words that would shake him to his core.

"I want to ask Elena to marry me."

"What did you just say?"

"Mr. S, I want to propose to Elena and as her godfather, I would really appreciate your blessing."

"Not at this time," Soma said calmly.

"What do you mean? I love Elena with all my heart. I stood by her all through school. From the moment I met her I knew my purpose in life was to make her dreams come true."

"If that is truly how you feel then you will have no problem waiting a few more years." Soma took his wok to the sink to clean it himself seeing that the kitchen staff was busy enough.

"Seriously man?" Jamie pleaded.

"This is not medieval Europe," Soma explained, "if you ask Elena to marry you and she says yes there is nothing I can legally do. I believe you when you say you love her. But are you worthy of her? Not by a long shot."

"Come on man, Mr. S, I worked my ass off."

"Really? Jamie, you need to take a hard look at yourself- your mother started her company at the age of seventeen. She worked for years to impress investors, to convince them that her ideas were worth putting into every grocery store. She is now one of the 200 wealthiest female CEOs in the world. Your father works in Hollywood. When he's not catering for the rich and famous he's going on talk shows to promote his latest TV special. But you- You claim to be selflessly devoted to Elena's success yet here you are drinking a beer."

"I'm on my break. I've been unloading for hours!"

"Are you done?"

"Well no, but I'm all by myself."

"If this is how you behave in a professional kitchen, you are not ready to be the man Elena deserves."

"Are you saying I'm not a man?"

"Yes, because you're acting like a child. You are nothing but a child who is choosing to anchor himself to the Nakiri family. You encouraged Elena and Prayikina to start a youtube channel then an Instagram account. You shoot their cooking demos, their headshots. What else did you shoot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the photos in Maxim magazine. The interview Elena gave, she said you were the one who gave her the 'confidence' to model."

"She did that shoot to promote her new book, she was fully clothed the entire time!"

Jamie could have sworn Soma's gold-colored eyes were glowing red. "Elena was eating a popsicle while wearing a bikini!"

"That was her choice! I respect you and all, Mr. S. Soma. Sir- no screw—this!" Jamie took a swing at the former principal.

Soma caught his hand mid-air. He clenched down hard on Jamie's fist, nearly breaking the boy's fingers. Then in one swift motion, Jamie felt blow after blow the metal of the wok clanging against his head, like something out of a video game. Soma was clearly hitting him with the freshly cleaned wok but the strikes appeared to be coming from every possible direction.

Jamie's head hit the ground hard. As he looked up at Soma he had double vision; there were two images of Soma. He blinked when Jamie opened his eyes one image was of Ryo. And not sickly Ryo. This was Ryo in his prime with large muscles white eyes and wings made of fire. Jamie blinked again and the image was gone.

Soma stretched his back. "That certainly aroused my appetite, I think I'll go sit down for a while, take in the ambiance of this beautiful city." He grabbed the can of beer and crushed it with his hand causing an explosion. "Jamie, you should probably clean that up."


	18. Attendant

Soma took a sip of wine looking up at the night sky.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. It was Hisako.

"What brings you to California?" he asked, in his most cordial tone.

"After Akira took on the role as Principal Erina was in need of an assistant."

"Yes, I know that part."

"Then you know why I'm here.

"We're you a holistic doctor until a few years ago?"

"I can work on my herbal research at the school- and so can you with your street food techniques."

"No, no way!"

"Erina is offing you a kitchen. You can work, you can teach all while Akira and Erina handle the bureaucratic stuff. You're in your fifties you need to settle down eventually! Your wife already runs Polar Star. Your kids run your father's restaurant!"

"All of which gives me the freedom to live my life; to travel, to continue to learn flavors and techniques from all over the world!"

"You're going to end up like your father!"

Elena laughed as she and Prayikina headed to the kitchen. "I swear your mom is hunting Soma down all over the world. Giovanna told me when Soma came to Rome to watch her compete in the Miss Italy pageant. Hisako was seated literally behind Soma, talking his ear off the entire time. After he congratulated G, he ran from the arena."

"You know what I heard?" Prayikina said, "He went to New York for the opening of Kyle Mito's deli when he saw her he ran out screaming, 'Are you taking lessons from Nao?!'

Both girls were laughing but Jamie saw something different. He saw his chance to prove himself.

"Good evening Miss Arato." He handed the woman a menu. "This is certainly a surprise. Would you care for a private booth?"

"No thank you, but that is very sweet of you. How is your dear mother?"

"Nao is doing very well. As a CEO if her own multimillion dollar company, she is in a really good place to run her own life. As opposed to being someone's assistant."

"I'm so happy for her, it certainly lucky that your father never pressed charges for what she did to him that brought you into the world. I guess it all worked out for the best because here you are working for your little girlfriend- as her assistant."

Jamie stayed silent as he poured the woman a glass of red wine.

"You and I have something in common working for the Nakiri family, but unlike you, I also have my medical practice and my herbal company. But you are correct your mother's company is very profitable the only difference is my corporation actually contributes positively to the world. As opposed to poisoning people; perhaps I should be grateful many of your mother's victims find their way to my products to relieve their discomfort."

Jamie held the wine glass with one hand and the bottle with the other.

"And don't think I don't know about Soma's efforts to save young girls from having to intern at her factory. Your mother is a freak."

Soma grabbed the woman's wrist. "That is enough! Leave now!"

"Fine, I'll just find you at the next event. James's winery, maybe Tomas's book signing."

Jamie tossed the glass of wine in the woman's face. "Get out."

"I hope your Prayikina tosses you out on your ass. It's going to happen. You being Elena's boy toy, there is no doubt your relationship will come between them."

Prayikina had witnessed the entire ordeal. "Miss Hisako, you are not welcome at my restaurant, if my mother has anything to say about that she can contact me directly. And will contact all of my friends to have you banned from their events. James' winey, Tomas' book signing, any event where Soma is there to support us, security will be there to throw YOU out on your ass. My mother has just lost one of her minions. Obviously, I cannot stop you from harassing him when he's traveling. I will make sure the all of the kids who graduated under Principal Soma's reign- when he is taking time to check in on all of the lives he has touched. You will not be there to harass him. And speaking of my mother. What do you think she would say in regards to your little comment about how Soma is going to end up just like this father? My mother was practically catatonic when Soma's father was pronounced dead."

Hisako got up and stomped out of the restaurant.

Jamie took his leave. "Have a lovely evening Mr. Yukihira. A member of our wait staff will be by shortly to take your order. I need to resume unloading the truck."

Prayikina grabbed his arm. "Hey, do you remember the day we met?"

"How you called me a piece of dog poop that you would try not to step on?"

"Only after you were hitting on me- anyway that is in the past. You've grown up, and what you did was very brave. I want you to know if anything ever happened that caused a rift in our friendship I would be the one to leave."

"Thanks, Kiki."

"Don't ever call me that. I hated that nickname. The only reason it stuck was that when mom introduced me to the entire faculty she used that name so every teacher's mindset defaulted to that name. I'm P. Don't make me hurt you."

"Sorry P."

"Do you have the ring?"

"Should we do it now?"

"Of course." Prayikina lifted the wireless microphone. Merry you by Bruno Mars started to play throughout the restaurant.

"It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

Elena was curious as to why that particular song was playing.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

Elena emerged from the kitchen, her bandana was wrapped around her wrist. "I'm surprised you're not singing."

Jamie took hold of her hand as he got down on one knee. "I don't do that anymore. I want to live my life only for you. I want to worship you, I want to make all of your dreams come true. We don't have to have the wedding right away. I want to give you thing ring to symbolize my loyalty to you. I will always be your attendant to..."

Prayikina cringed. "Did you seriously say 'attendant'." The word conjured images of Alice's relationship with Ryo. Elena lived through all of that. With Jamie's use of the word, it implied Elena wanted a man who was as subservient as her father had been forced to become.

Elena's happiness abruptly faded in a smoldering disdain. "What did you just say?"

"Jamie, this is what I was talking about earlier," Soma said as he handed Elena a wok.

Elena held the wok handle for a moment. As she did she started to laugh. "Stand up Jamie."

The young man did as she asked.

She took the ring, placing it on her finger. He didn't give her a diamond, nor did she want one. The ring was a gold band with a platinum lobster wrapped around."I will marry you because I love you. But I want real love. Real love is a partnership where we are equals. When we lay in bed and I rest my head on your big strong chest I want you to feel like a man."

Jamie pulled Elena close for a long sexy kiss. The entire restaurant erupted in applause.

Elena smiled as she looked into Jamie's eyes. "But if you ever use the word 'attendant' in reference to our relationship. you'll be hearing bells long before our wedding day." She tapped her fingers along the wok. Elena then put her bandana back on as she returned to her kitchen. "Why does my kitchen smell like a brewery?"

Jamie looked at Soma. "I have a truck to unload."

Soma returned to his table. "Prayikina, could you send a waiter my way?"

"Will do," Prayikina sighed as she made her way to the kitchen.


	19. Wedding

2 years later-

Giovanna, in her red lacy bridesmaid dress, brushed Elena's long black hair. "Elena, you look so beautiful in your mother's dress."

Elena was wearing the white dress with black lace that Alice had married Ryo in. Her father's bandana was wrapped around her wrist. "Thanks, G," Elena giggled slightly.

The wedding and reception were to be held on Leonora Nakiri's massive yacht. Elena would have liked to have gotten married in her father's hometown of Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk, but for various reasons that was not something that could be accomplished. So the next best thing was to be married on the massive boat that was nearly the size of a cruise liner, floating out at sea just off the coast of the Russian island.

"So what's this I hear about you getting kicked out of the kitchen by your own father?" Elena asked.

Giovanna was laughing, but twenty minutes ago it had not been so funny. "Along with my dress I had packed a few vegetables; spaghetti squash, cherry tomatoes, since the wedding party was flying in on your grandma's private plane I figured I could sneak a few things through customs.

"My plan was to create a vegan dish to serve at the reception. Yes, my primary motivation was a little self-centered. I wanted something I could eat. But I also wanted to be part of the celebration, as something more than just a bridesmaid. – actually, that was also pretty self-centered. You might say I had it coming."

"Get to the funny part," Elena said, bouncing in her chair.

Giovanna sighed. "I snuck into the kitchen with my produce and my knives. Lo and behold, to the surprise of no one every single burner is taken, every single prep table is covered in other's people's projects. "

My father making actual pasta, my uncle making pizza dough for the appetizers, Subaru assembling the cake and Ikumi -err."

"What about Ikumi?"

"Her clunks of pig and cow flesh were just everywhere."

"I thought you were tolerant of non-vegans?"

"I am, I can eat a meal with a non-vegan but to see all of that raw meat- it was turning my stomach. So I moved her stuff."

Elena started laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh God! Not even Prayikina would pull a stunt like that!"

"Ikumi's focus was on her prime rib so I thought I was safe to move her mise en place, her cutting board and her knives.

"Do you have a death wish? "

"I know, I know. I mean the moment I came near the table in my dress it was as if I set off the fire alarm. Everyone was probably frozen in place, but I was too oblivious to notice. Hell, I didn't even notice Jamie's mom was there until after they all started yelling at me."

Prayikina entered the room looking elegant in her red sari. As Elena's maid of honor, she was allowed to choose her own gown. She was also snacking on a very unusual bruschetta. "Alice had to swoop in and pull Giovanna out before she was turned in to shish-kabob."

Giovanna rolled her eyes. "P- Don't be overdramatic."

Prayikina did her best Alice impersonation. "Giovanna, sweetheart be a dear and go help Elena with her makeup. With your pageant experience, I'm sure you can draw her away from her overuse of eyeliner."

"Did my mom serious say that?" Elena asked her tone was no longer comical.

"Did you seriously plan on wearing eyeliner like your dad?" Prayikina asked. The look on Elena's face was breaking Prayikina's heart. "Taste- before I eat it all."

The bride's smile returned. "That's really good."

Giovanna lifted Elena's face. "Don't you worry, I'll make you look beautiful."

Prayikina grabbed G's hand. "Taste- now, by order of your father and your uncle."

Giovanna paused to take a bite. "Spaghetti squash bruschetta with cherry tomatoes and green peppers, topped with nutritional yeast and a coconut milk reduction."

"And margarine instead of butter," Prayikina added.

"So my dad used my ingredients?"

"No, Takumi, had this idea long before you almost got yourself arrested," she pointed out. "

"Oh…"

"Yeah G, you're smart but you're not the smart. Security dogs searched the plane, we all knew you smuggled food. But we our party was already cleared for all of the items you brought."

Giovanna laughed as she shook her head. "So I am truly a -"

"Don't make this about you, today is all about Elena and Jamie. I'm going up to the main deck to check on my brother."

Elena sighed, "Yeah, you probably should. Your brother is likely to shove my brother into the ocean."

When Prayikina was gone Elena looked in the mirror. She liked the idea of wearing under eye makeup the way her father used to. "Should I really not wear it today?"

"Does it make you happy?" Giovanna asked.

"Yes, it does, that's why I wanted to wear it."

"I have an idea." Giovanna pulled from her purse a metallic eyeshadow palette along with gold and silver liner pens. "Look up at me."

Elena did as she asked.

Giovanna started her design by giving Elena a dark smoky eye, blending the color down her cheek to the point where she looked like she had stepped out of a chimney. Now she switched to her metallic colors. "My father loved his time at the Academy. He stayed in touch with most of his friends, mainly Soma's family and Erina's family. That's why I grew up with Prayikina, Moma, and her brother Kintaro."

Giovanna swept gold, silver, blue and purple creating a galaxy effect. "He told me he kept in touch with your dad when your mom was pregnant with you at the same time my mom was pregnant with me. I mean imagine how awful it must have been to live with a pregnant Alice Nakiri. But your father took it in stride. He went out of his way to discover new ways to help her body, from massages to cooking for her. That was just Ryo. He struggled his entire life but at least with nine months of trying to keep your mother calm and relaxed, he was rewarded with the opportunity to raise a daughter. Hey, don't start crying until after I use the setting spray."

Elena laughed. "I'm sorry your mom couldn't be here."

"Yeah, the hardships of being a opera singer. Anyway, the first time I saw a picture of Ryo Kurokiba the first thing I noticed was his gentle doe eyes, so innocent and dreamy. Then I saw a picture of him wearing the bandana and I had nightmares for weeks."

Elena sighed. "I'm so grateful little Leo has my dad's eyes. There are no pictures of my dad as a small child since he came to live with my mom's family when he was ten. But I'd like to think Leo looks like a mini version of my dad. Like Ryo Kurokiba version 2.0."


	20. Boys

Leo and Saroo were Elena and Prayikina's five-year-old brothers. The boys strongly resembled their fathers and sisters.

Saroo wore his white hair long and shaggy like his father did as a child. Except unlike his father, Saroo was a little brat. He was a chubby little boy raised in the lap of luxury. Saroo took a flower from a decoration and held it to his nose, he then put it into the pocket of his little suit.

Saroo took a flower from a decoration and held it to his nose, before putting it into the pocket of his little suit.

"That's stealing!" Leo shouted. Much like Ryo as a child, Leo had a round head with large eyes. Elena liked to call him her little lollypop.

Saroo shoved Leo to the ground. "What are you going to do tell your dead daddy?"

Ryo's son didn't bother to get up. He sat with his knees pulled to his chest rocking back and forth.

Saroo punched him in the back of the head. "That's what I thought, loser!"

Alice and Erina rushed in to separate the boys

"Your son is a brute!" Alice shouted.

"Mommy!" Saroo cried hugging his mother. "All I wanted was a flower and Leo called me a thief!"

Erina lifted her son in her arms. "Alice, you're pathetic. You only conceived you son because of my birth announcement!- I'm surprised you stopped at just one. How many embryos did you have frozen? "

"That is none of your businesses."

Soma knelt down at Leo's level, holding out his arms. "Hey, buddy, don't cry. Your daddy wouldn't want you to cry."

"Saroo is a bully- he's so mean! He always tells me how he has a daddy and his daddy is Principal of the academy, but my daddy is dead and he's not even buried anywhere- he's gone.

Soma hugged the little boy. "Did Elena ever show you your daddy's notebook?"

Leo nodded. "But all of those notes were about Elena. My mommy told me how I was born, how she saved a part of daddy in case she ever wanted another baby. But my daddy never knew me and I'll never know him. And Saroo says my mommy is so mean and ugly I'll never have a daddy!"

"You know that's not true." Soma had seen it first hand, having a child in her forties had changed Alice. She became a better person.

Alice had scheduled a c-section. Since the baby had no father Soma had flown in to be with Alice, in the operating room for support. From the moment he placed the baby in Alice's arms Soma could see only love. Alice continued to work for her father's company, traveling the world with her son. Soma kept in touch. Alice never moved on from Ryo. She even went through with changing her name. Soma knew in his heart Leo didn't need Alice to get remarried. The little boy had plenty of family; his mother, his sister, his grandparents and the 92nd generation.

There were tears in Soma's eyes. "I have something very special I want to give to you. I was going to wait until after the ceremony but I think you need to have this right now."

Soma pulled from his pocket a black bandana embroidered with a firey lion.

Alice already knew what it was. "Oh, Soma is it came out beautiful! What do you say, Leo?"

"Thank you, Uncle Soma!"

Soma lifted the boy's face. "This bandana was made from a shirt you daddy wore to competitions."

"I love it! My very own bandana!"

"Elena says she hears music when she wears her's," Soma said as he tied the bandana on Leo's head. "Let's see how this looks on you."

Leo bowed his head, his eyes went white. "Hehehe."

Alice looked concerned. "Leo, sweetie?"

The boy tilted his head. "Oh, Saroo..."

"What do you want?" Saroo turned to face him, immediately regretting his tone.

"Dear cousin, I only want to play..."

Saroo screamed as Leo pounced on him like a lion.

Prayikina rushed over. In one quick motion, she removed the bandana and tied it around the boy's wrist. "You certainly have your daddy's fiery spirit. Just make sure to only wear this when you're in the kitchen. And never when you're both angry and holding sharp objects. "

Leo's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I'm sorry. "

"Why don't you join us in front? We're going to sing a special song for Elena."

"But I don't know how to sing. Not like you, Prayikina, when you sing you sound like an angel."

Prayikina squished the boy's soft cheeks. "You are so sweet I could just eat you up!" She picked up Leo, carrying him to the front.

"I want to sing!" Saroo shouted. "Mommy, tell Prayikina she has to let me sing!"

"Kiki, please?" Erina asked.

Prayikina shook her head. "When he was little I tolerated his behavior because I assumed he would grow out of it. But now- it's getting annoying. This is Elena's wedding- you keep that little brat away from me."

Leo made sure to stick his tongue out.

"Hey," Prayikina turned his face to look her in the eyes. "Don't be naughty."

Leo pouted his lip. "I'm not naughty Saroo is naughty."

"I know," Prayikina kissed his cheek. "You're just my little lollypop, with your round little head on your skinny little body."

"My mommy says I'm too skinny, but my daddy was skinny too."

"He was, but you know what your daddy used to do? He used to work out a lot. Do you know how to do a push-up?"

Leo shook his head.

"I'll teach you, at the reception. Maybe I'll challenge Giovanna and Elena to a contest, to see who can do the most push-ups while wearing our gowns."

Leo giggled.

Prayikina squished her face to his to share the wireless mic."We don't have enough mics so you'll just have to share mine." She looked out into the crowd locking eyes with someone.

"Who are you looking at?" Leo asked.

"No one." She couldn't help but smile. "I hope my little boy is as precious as you."


	21. Guardian

Elena stood in the doorway of her room. Giovanna was long gone. The wedding party was at the altar. But Elena was waiting for the man who would walk her down the aisle.

"That's some interesting makeup," Soma said as he took her hand.

"Is Hisako here?" she asked.

Soma was laughing so hard he gasped for air. "You mean, after getting told off by Prayikina did she go rogue and parachute in?" He shrugged. "Anything is possible."

Elena smiled.

"You have his smile," Soma said.

"My father's smile?" she asked.

"When he's not wearing his bandana, obviously," Soma added. "I would be very frightened for Jamie if you looked the way Ryo looked with his bandana on."

Elena laughed as she stroked the bandana on her wrist."Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Where do you think your father is?"

"I'd like to think my father is watching over me. I'd like to think he's proud of me, of what I've accomplished- when he's not laughing his ass off at my failures. I believe he lives on in my children; in Kintaro's determination and Moma's creativity. And my mother, my mother lives on in my heart."

"Did you know your mom?"

Soma laughed as tears flowed from his eyes. "Come on, Elena, I already cried once today."

"It's a wedding, what did you expect. But come on, answer the question."

"No, I never knew my mother. My father said she died in childbirth. But I guess that's where my personality comes from- My need to want to make everything ok."

"You do way more than that. Your life has been extraordinary. Come to think of it I see a lot of your father in your heart."

"You think so?"

Yeah, the way you go out of your way to watch over us. Kind of like what your father did for the 92nd generation when Erina's father was expelling kids left and right."

"I'm not exactly like my father. I never had to put my freedom on the line."

"But I know you would if it meant helping any one of your students fight for their dreams." Elena smiled. "I still remember what you did for Giovanna. When G lost one of her sponsors and the Miss Italy organization threatened to take her crown."

"It wasn't fair. Because a high-end meat company sponsors a pageant does not mean the winner should be obligated to make commercial appearances on that company's behalf. When they asked her to shoot an ad where she would be forced to eat meat products- Someone had to draw the line."

"You threatened to join forces with Ikumi Mito and create a new, better product that would drive them out of business." At the sight of Soma smile, Elena continued. "Then there was the time James' winery burned during the California brush fires. The insurance company wouldn't release payment until the police investigation was completed. So you co-signed a loan so he could start to rebuild." Elena used the bandana to carefully blot tears from her eyes. "And when Prayikina and I found the restaurant location of our dreams, but the rent was more than any up and coming restaurant could be able to afford. You flew in. You charmed the owner with your food and your charisma. You convinced him to sell us the property."

"Yeah, but he sold it for five million dollars. Grant it I talked him down from 10 million but that was a 'win' I was a little disappointed with. I thank God every day that your grandmother came through for you."

"Five million to own waterfront property in one of the most expensive cities in the world. YOU came through for us, which is why it's an honor to have you walk me down the aisle. I love you so much, Uncle Soma."

Soma blushed. "Are you ready?"

"Can you help me with my veil? I thought I could do it myself but I can't get the combs to hold."

Her silver lace veil covered her face like a sci-fi princess. "Can you even see?" Soma asked.

Elena nodded. "I'm ready."

"Last chance to change your mind?" Soma said jokingly.

As Elena and Soma walk to the deck the music changed.

(lyrics True Companion by Marc Cohn)

Jamie and all of the wedding party were wearing wireless mics.

"Baby I've been searching like everybody else,

Can't say nothing different about myself

Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm cruel

But when it comes to love I'm just another fool"

Elena blinked tears from her eyes. As she walked with Soma on her arm she could have sworn she saw her dad waiting for her at the altar. Soma released her arm, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ryo's here, you know he is."

Prayikina, Giovanna and rest of the wedding party accompanied Jamie. "Yes, I've climbed a mountain,

I'm gonna swim the sea

There ain't no act of God, girl

Could keep you safe from me"

"My arms are reaching out,

Out across this canyon

I'm asking you to be my true companion

True companion

True companion"

As Elena reached Jamie a seagull flew over and pooped on the groom's white suit. "Damn seagulls," he muttered into the mic.

Soma smiled at Elena and Jamie. "Better Seagulls, then tigers and dragons..." he said before taking a seat.

Prayikina picked up the lyrics with Leo in her arms, "So, don't you dare and try to walk away,

I've got my heart set on our wedding day.

I've got this vision of you girl in white.

MAAADE my decision that it's you alright."

Elena looked into Jamie's eyes. "I love you so much."

Prayikina whispered the next verse in Leo's ear for him to sing. "When I take your hand

I'll watch my heart set sail," the little boy said in his tiny voice. "I'll take my trembling finger,

And I'll lift up your veil."

Jamie lifted her veil stroking her glittery cheek. "You look so beautiful."

Giovanna sang the next verse. "Then I'll take you home and with wild abandon,

Make love to you just like a true companion.

You are my true companion

I got a true companion, oh, true companion."

Prayikina turned to Jamie, "You got this."

Jamie's voice trembled as he sang, "When the years have done irreparable harm.

I can see us walking slowly arm in arm.

Just like that couples on the corners do

Cause GIRRRL, I will always be in love with you."

There was not a single dry eye in the audience, as he held the note.

"When I look in your eyes,

I'll still see that spark.

Until the shadows fall

Until the room grows dark

Then when I leave this Earth

I'll be with the ANGELS standing."

A cool breeze blew across Elena's cheek. She felt a hand touching her arm. She turned her head looking at her brother.

Leo's eyes were sparkling with tears of happiness. "Hello, Daddy."

Jamie wiped tears from his eyes as he continued. "I'll be up there waiting for my true companion

Just for my true companion

I've got a true companion."

The music ended. The crowd stood up giving a standing ovation.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to unite these young souls in holy matrimony…."


	22. Wife

"The cake looks to beautiful," Elena said to Jamie. The meal portion of the reception was ending. After cutting the cake guests would be free to drink and dance. Subaru had decorated the cake with a flame pattern in honor of Ryo. "Where's Prayikina?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she's in the bathroom."

"We can't cut the cake without my maid of honor," she said with a pout.

Soma noticed the couple exiting the reception hall. "Where are you guys headed?"

"We're trying to find Prayikina," Elena said. Little did she know she was not the only one.

Ten minutes earlier Leo had been wondering the party. "Prayikina?" he said as he searched the crowd. Walking backward to avoid getting bumped by people, he ran in to Saroo.

"Watch it!" Saroo said, eating a plate of chicken wings.

"I'm can't find Prayikina," Leo cried. "I've looked everywhere."

"Who cares," Saroo said coldly. "She's a meanie. When she comes to Japan she always takes her special side trips."

"To where?" Leo asked.

"I don't know she doesn't even tell Mommy and Daddy where she goes. Than out of nowhere she went and got that weird tattoo on her finger."

"The one that looks like a ring?" Leo asked.

"I think it looks like a piece of poop!" Saroo had finished his chicken wings. "But if you want to find her so bad I guess I can help you look."

The little boys walked around, making their way to the restrooms. But before they could check the restroom they heard strange noises coming from the nearby Janitor closet; grunting and moaning, a mixture of male and female voices. "It sounds like a monster!" Leo said, he little voice trembling.

"Prayikina I want you so bad!" shouted the male voice.

"Oh no! The monster has Prayikina!" Leo cried.

Neither of the boys could reach the door handle. "Let me climb on your back," Saroo suggested.

"No, you're too heavy!"

"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Fine," Leo said getting on all fours. Saroo climbed on his back taking a paperclip from his pocket.

That was the scene Elena, Jamie, Soma, Akira, Erina, and Alice walked in on.

"Boy's that's not safe!" Erina shouted.

"But, Mommy, there's a monster inside and he's eating my sister!" Saroo replied. He was moments away from opening the door.

Soma dove to move the boys out of the way as the door swung open. Prayikina fell backward landing hard on her shoulder. But she was laughing. "Hi, Daddy."

Elena shook her head. "Please tell me you're not drunk."

"I would never put my baby at risk."

Akira took a step back."Baby?"

Kintaro emerged from under Prayikina's gown. "Hi, Dad."

Akira lunged at him.

"No!" Elena Stepped between. "First off, why didn't you two just go to your room?"

"You wouldn't understand," Prayikina said with a pout. "You work with the man you love. I have to travel to the other side of the world to see my husband!"

Soma's eye went wide. "What did you just say?"

"Oh Jesus," Jamie shook his head. "Do you remember that week, when I was running the restaurant. I called Megumi to see if she could come help run the front of the house since I…"

Soma and Akira glared. Jamie looked to Elena and Prayikina. The girls nodded so Jamie continued. "Prayikina married Kintaro in Fiji, they got tattoos instead of rings and Elena was P's maid of honor!" he quickly blurted out.

Nao and Subaru were laughing. Nao wore an elegant black dress covered in diamonds. "And I thought our family was messed up."

Subaru held her close. "Young love, it's a beautiful thing."

"You should probably help Soma hold back Akira," Nao added.

Kintaro stood up, facing his father. "Like Granddad always told me, the secret to becoming a great chef is having a great woman by your side. You have to admit. When it comes to great women Prayikina is pretty extraordinary. I've known Prayikina since she was in diapers. She's been like a sister to me. But when she arrived at the academy…"

"She was eleven!" Akira roared.

"I know man, chill," Kintaro continued. "When P, Giovanna, and Moma were in the junior high program I watched over them. But when P made it to the high school program Moma took us out to celebrate. When I saw her, she was so beautiful. Her eyes, her skin, her beautiful lips," he stood up and caressed Prayikina's cheek. "I was in love."

"Don't bring me into this," Moma shouted as a crowd started to form. "I only introduced you so we could all make fun of how much a loser Jamie was."

Subaru grabbed Akira. "Calm the f—k down."

"Easy for you and Soma to say! What if that was your daughter?" Akira shouted.

Subaru raised an eyebrow. "I know that comment was directed at Soma, but if I had a daughter and she got knocked up by some punk kid my first instinct would be to kick his teeth in. BUT before acting on said instinct I would take a deep breath, calm down and realize that my child is a mature adult and as a mature consenting adult made the choice to engage in certain behaviors. So as the parent I will be supportive of whatever decisions my child chooses to make."

Akira elbowed the much larger man in the stomach. "You want me to be calm? Just Give me a few minutes with my new son-in-law. I won't beat him too badly."

Soma sighed as he held back Akira, "Elena do you remember what you asked me at the beginning of the wedding?"

Elena nodded. "Where is your Dad, now?"

"I don't know where he is, but I wish I could go back in time and kick his a-" Soma was about to finish when Megumi appeared. She approached Prayikina. "Congratulations I'm so happy for you."

Erina smiled. "Yes congratulations, sweetheart."

Prayikina wiped tears from her eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Kintaro graduated as a first seat, he is a brilliant young man." Erina helped Kintaro to his feet. "I could not have chosen a better husband for my dear daughter."

"And the fact that he's Soma's son?" Alice added.

"I don't see what that has anything to do with anything," Erina said sweetly. "Give your mother-in-law a hug."

Kintaro hugged her. "At least this means I'm not going to die today."

Prayikina approached Akira the rage still visible in his eyes. She took her father's hand placing it on her stomach. "Joichiro Akira Yukihira, our little Joey."

Akira cupped his hand over his face as he fell to his knees. "Why didn't you come to me?" The man was sobbing.

"Daddy?" Prayikina touched her father's shoulder. "I thought you would be disappointed in me."

"You're my daughter, I love you so much. I would have given anything to be there on your wedding day."

Saroo kicked Prayikina in the shin, "You made daddy cry, you meanie."

"You are such a little sh-" she said to her bother. "You're the reason why Joey is going to be born in San Francisco."

With Akira calmed down Soma scooped little Leo up and returned to Elena's side. "Elena, please don't take after your mother and try for a baby right away. "

"I won't, I promise. My restaurant is my baby." She kissed her brother's cheek. "Right now I do believe it's time for cake."


	23. Next

8 months later-

Soma sat with Alice at a table overlooking Elena's kitchen. It was four hours before breakfast service. Leo was helping his sister with prep work. Elena looked over at him, she couldn't help but smile. "Your knife skills are impressive, little guy."

"I'm not little, I'm almost six," he said as he chopped green onions in quick even motions. Leo was slightly taller than he was at the wedding, he wore the bandana made from Ryo's shirt around his wrist.

Jamie came in carrying three boxes of produce. He tripped on a wet spot on the floor. Leo put down his knife and leaped into action. The boy, in one swift motion he kicked one box, sliding it safely to a corner and caught the other three. He quickly put them down since they were quite heavy. The little boy washed his hands then casually went back to his chopping.

Soma was awestruck. "You saw that right?" he asked Alice.

She shrugged. "Since I took a position as an executive to at my father's company I enrolled Leo in private school, where he has proven to excel in soccer as well as gymnastics."

Soma nodded. "I can see that." He turned to her. "Did you say, executive? So you have a set on the board? You no longer travel?"

"I'm sick of traveling. It's what ruined my marriage."

"Traveling is what ruined your marriage to Ryo?" Soma asked skeptically.

"It's one of the things," she sighed, looking at Leo. "I-I just feel like Leo is my second chance."

Wearing an elegant sari, the very pregnant Prayikina entered from the front of the restaurant with Kintaro. She was holding a tray of hot drinks while Kintaro carried a tray of pastries. Kintaro put down his tray and quickly took the other tray from his wife.

Prayikina laughed. "I can carry a tray."

"If my dad sees you carrying the heavier tray he will not let me hear the end of it." Kintaro took the other tray and presented a sampling of his new beverage creations to Soma and Alice.

"For you, Alice, I have an apple cider latte topped with matcha power," Kintaro said as he handed her the green drink. "Next, for you, dad I have a Jamaican dark roast infused with plum sugar and mint." He turned to Prayikina. "And for my lovely wife…"

Prayikina sighed as she took the tall glass filled with an orange colored smoothie. "One pineapple- scotch bonnet smoothie- down the hatch." Everyone watched in shock as she downed the entire glass without coming up for air. Prayikina looked around. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could puke," Soma replied. "Why exactly did you drink that?"

Kintaro answered. "Pineapple and spicy foods are known for helping to induce labor."

Prayikina stood up, she took a few steps. "Oh, that hurts…" She bolted for the restroom. The sounds of vomiting could be heard throughout.

Leo hugged Elena. "I'm scared, is Prayikina going to die?"

Prayikina emerged moments later. There was water all over the bottom of her dress. "Ok, so who wants to drive me to the hospital?"

Soma stood up. "Kintaro, get your wife to the emergency room, I'll stay and help Elena."

"You don't have to stay," Elena said. "I'll be fine with just Jamie."

"Jamie's still unloading the truck," Soma countered. "Even when the rest of your staff arrives you're going to be swamped."

"I'll be fine, you need to be with your family," Elena insisted.

Alice stood up. "And you need to be by your best friend's side. I will run your kitchen."

Even in pain Prayikina's expression was one of concern."Can you run a kitchen? Miss corporate executive."

"I've run a kitchen before!" Alice shouted.

"At the academy?" Soma asked with concern.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're thinking about the moon festive aren't you." She shook her head. "I've changed! People can change!"

"Can I cook with you, Mommy?" Leo asked. His voice was adorably innocent. "Elena taught me all of her recipes. I'll make you proud, I promise."

Prayikina put her hand over her mouth as she cried.

"Fine," Soma sighed. "You can run the kitchen but if I see even a single Yelp review about freeze-dried eggs or any other molecular gastronomy crap I will smack you upside the head."

Leo ran up to him, he put his arms around Soma's waist. "She won't mess up."

Soma patted him on the head. "I trust you, Leo."

"Hurry back," he said to Prayikina, Kintaro, Soma and Elena. "I really want to meet baby Joey."

Elena smiled as they all piled into her mini-van. "I kinda feel bad," she said looking back at the restaurant. "Little Leo might have to wait for like sixteen, maybe even twenty hours to meet little Joey."

Prayikina rolled her eyes. "I'll try my best to force my son out of my uterus in a timely manner."

* * *

With Elena gone Leo took over her station. Jamie watched as Leo picked up Elena's knife, examining the blade from various angles. "Be careful with Elena's knives. Those knives used to belong to her father. I don't think she would want you touching them. "

"B-but Elena's daddy was also my daddy," Leo said, his large innocent eyes tearing into Jamie's soul.

"You're right, I'm so sorry. Elena probably won't mind if you use them." Jamie left to finish unloading the truck. When he was finally done he looked in on the kitchen. Alice was leading the staff with the breakfast prep and discussing the specials according to the notes Elena had made. Although she did add her own opinions such as how she thought the seafood benedict should be considered a special even though it was on the main menu. The three-cheese biscuit topped with fresh crab, lobster, and hollandaise was garnished with tobiko and gold leaf- truly a feast for the eyes. (As it should be at $40 a plate.)

Leo was cutting strawberries into little hearts, the same way Elena did, to use as a garnish for the various pancakes and other sweet breakfast items. Jamie smiled, "That's adorable."

Leo turned, he was wearing the bandana on his head. "Make yourself useful you lazy good for nothing musician!" His knife was aimed at Jamie's chest.

Jamie's eyes went wide. Standing in the kitchen was the ghost of Ryo Kurokiba with his wings made of fire. "Hey, Jamie."

"Hey," Jamie replied.

"I'm going to cross over soon, I just needed to see my wife one last time. And my son." Ryo stroked Leo's back.

Leo glared at Jamie. "Go supervise the servers or check on the bread- that's your department! You are so useless."

Ryo was doubled over with laughter. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I deserve it."

"Thank you for taking care of Elena, for watching over, my family," he said as is spirit began to fade.

"So this is goodbye?"

"No. I have the ability to check in at any time via Soma and or my little son. You screw up my daughter's dreams there will be consequences. And just wait until Elena gives me a grandchild."

"What?"


	24. Epilogue

11 years later-

Soma walked with his grandson, killing time before junior high new student orientation at the academy. The red-haired boy looked up at Soma with his green eyes, the sunlight caressing his tan complexion. "Granddad I'm really scared. I miss San Francisco so much. " Prayikina and Kintaro had chosen to raise their son in California.

"There's no need to be nervous. Leo and Saroo are here"

"But they're in the high school program and little Lucy won't be here for another 2 years."

Lucy was Elena's daughter. A sweet little girl who bore a striking resemblance to Nao Sadatsuka. Soma smiled as he shook his head. "Joey you are going to make so many new friends here; friendships that will last a lifetime. You might even fall in love."

Joy slugged him in the arm. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I'm looking to become as good of a chef as mom and dad. "

"Well, your mom and dad met here. And I met your grandmother here. And as your great-grandfather, your namesake said…"

"I know," the boy groaned. "The secret to becoming a great chef is to find a great woman."

Soma chuckled. "Yeah, but of course your focus should be on completing your studies."

"I know, Grandad," Joey was on the verge of tears. "But I know how difficult it is to be a chef; every man for himself."

"Not at this school," Soma said. "Here every student is like a warrior. You will have challenges when you have to work together in teams"

"But in the end, certain people will leave an impression on you- and you'll leave your impression them- as your great grandpa found out the hard way…"

Joey groaned, "I know the stories. I know everything that Great-grandpa did; the reason why was named after him."

"My father's heroics aside, he was the first of our family to attend the academy. He came here alone, making his own way."

Joey wiped tears from his eyes. "But he didn't even graduate!"

"He chose to leave the school. And if at any time you truly feel that the academy is not where to want to be, I will support your decision. "

His words caused Joey to laugh. "My other grandparents run this school."

"I'm sure your Grandpa Akira would support you." Akira adored little Joey from the moment Prayikina put the boy in his arms. He taught Joey about spices, how to use them to discover the world of taste and textures. This was, despite the fact Joey was born a picky eater. But not due to his Nakiri blood. He had his mother's eyes and skin but he did not inherit Akira's nose or Erina's god tongue ability.

Prayikina and Kintaro made it a tradition to fly back to Japan for Joey's birthday. They would spend a week celebrating and visiting with family. Soma would cook at his father's restaurant, with Kintaro by his side. Prayikina would chat with Erina, desperately trying to keep her away from Soma. But eventually, the two would be in the same room. And year after year Soma would have to listen to Erina's pitch on why he needed to retire from his travels. And not just retire, she wanted Soma at the school so badly she was even naming a building in his father's honor.

"Are afraid of Grandma Erina?" Joey asked.

"I am not afraid of Erina. I just don't want to be in the same room with her."

"Because she wants you to stay in Japan," Joey said. "I know."

Soma sighed. "That's why I've got to cut and run before orientation begins. Are you going to be ok?"

"Hey Yukihira!" a male voice shouted.

Soma and Joey looked to see Leo and Saroo. Leo was the spitting image of young Ryo, with the style of Alice. The teen wore his uniform neatly pressed, with his black hair slicked back. During his time at the academy, he rose in rank on the council. As it stood he was set to graduate as the first seat. He wrote to his mother and sister often. The last time Soma was in San Francisco Elena showed him the emails, gushing with pride. Leo was working so hard, not just as a chef but also as an administrator. He wanted to learn as much as he could, he wanted to make his father proud.

Saroo was the opposite. He was working his father's exotic genes. The muscular teen wore his hair long. His shirt was buttoned only halfway. Much to his parent's disappointment, he had no ambition of taking a seat on the 10. His goal at the academy was to live life and have fun. In his last correspondence to Prayikina, he was making plans to spend the summer cruising the beaches of California.

On Saroo's arm was Rosalie Mito. With her large chest and short blonde hair, she was a stunning recreation of her grandmother. She pinched Joey's cheek. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Her exposed chest was inches from the boy's face.

"You trying to steal my girl?" Saroo asked. "You may be my nephew but that won't stop me from kicking your $$."

"You are such a dick," Leo muttered.

She held out her hand to Joey. "I'm Rosalie Mito, but you call me Rosie."

Joey was blushing. "Hi, Rosie."

Soma turned away. He was happy for Joey and for all of the kids. Looking up at the clear blue sky Soma thought about how many kids passed through the academy. So many lives had been changed. This was a place where kids from around the world came to find their voice through the power of cooking. The power of food. "Would it really be so bad to stay here?" he asked himself.

"Soma Yukihira!" Erina shouted. "I can't believe you made it!"

Soma broke into a run. "Nice to see you too, Erina."

Saroo smirked. "I guess we all saw that coming." A gust of wind blew past.

The ghost of Jun Shiomi stood behind Saroo. "My sweet little Saroo, you have your father's creative spirit."

Leo smiled. "Some things never change."

Ryo's spirit appeared behind his son. "Leo, you have made me so proud. I truly wish I had the chance to meet you. All my life I saw my family name as just a name. But you and Elena, with your hard work, you will continue my legacy. You and your sister will transform the Kurokiba name into something meaningful, something to be admired."

Joey giggled. "I'm surprised Grandad can run that fast. And Grandma Erina."

Leo shrugged. "Erina is descended from Senzaemon Nakiri."

"So am I," Saroo said as he flexed his bicep.

Joey watched as Soma and Erina disappeared from view. "Maybe she chases him all over the world because she wants to keep him in shape?"

The ghost of Joichiro Yukihira appeared behind Joey. "You are so precious." He turned to Jun and Ryo. "Would you like to taste my new dish?"


End file.
